


Из серебра и лилового

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Romance, fandom OE-AU 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: У Арно метка есть — но тогда и у второго человека она должна быть! А ее нет. Но это ведь невозможно?





	Из серебра и лилового

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета ratacate.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона, соулмейт!АУ

* * *  
  
Метка проявилась неожиданно, едва Арно оказался в Лаик. Он шагнул за слугой в полутемный, пропахший сыростью коридор, а в следующее мгновение щеку кольнуло холодом. Не ветреным и промозглым, какой бывает в дождливые зимы в Сэ, не прозрачно-ледяным и снежным, каким встретила его Оллария — особым холодом, скорее похожим на сероватые волны зимнего моря. И разливающимся так же.  
  
Скудное убранство комнаты Арно толком и не разглядел, сразу бросился к мутному, поблекшему от времени оконному стеклу. Непривычно короткие светлые волосы растрепались и липли к лицу, напоминая о снегопаде и низком, нахмурившемся небе. Тонкая неровная царапина на шее до сих пор не зажила (стоило быть осторожнее), хотя куда больше занимало Арно совсем другое.  
  
Серебристый, словно подернутый дымкой рисунок, отдаленно похожий на длинные тонкие листья, проступал на правой щеке слабо, неуверенно. Метка так и останется незавершенной, если ее не принять.  
  
Арно рассеянно потер щеку, удивленно провел пальцами по неяркому серебру. Кожа как кожа, и не отличается ничем, если не смотреть.  
  
«Именно сейчас? Но кто?..».  
  
И попробуй пойми теперь, как к этому всему относиться! Арно ни разу о таком не задумывался. Знал про метки, про родственные души, но чтобы вот так, самому столкнуться? Любопытство мешалось с недоверием. Сложно было представить, что близким может стать кто-то совсем посторонний, кто-то незнакомый — только потому, что у вас на теле оказался одинаковый рисунок непонятного вида.  
  
Арно нахмурился и попытался вспомнить все, что слышал о метках раньше. Получалось не слишком хорошо: ведь, насколько он знал, ни у Лионеля с Эмилем, ни у матери их не было. Приходилось довольствоваться разрозненными обрывками чужих разговоров и полузабытыми рассказами менторов.  
  
«…может оказаться любой формы, но чаще имеет общее с другим человеком».  
  
И что тут может быть общего? Арно еще раз придирчиво оглядел туманные линии, но ничего особенного в них не нашел.  
  
«…всегда находятся на одинаковых местах».  
  
Выходит, у того, второго, метка тоже на щеке? Заметить ее будет несложно.  
  
Арно хмыкнул, решив, что скрыть такое точно не получится, а значит, он скоро все узнает. Завтрак, за которым всем придется представиться, никуда не денется. Вот только…  
  
«…проявляется, когда впервые оказываешься рядом».  
  
Кто-то из унаров. Кто-то, кого он не знает. И с кем же он оказался рядом? И рядом — это как? Через стену? В соседнем коридоре? Ну в самом деле, не слуга же это, кошки его подери! Арно фыркнул, отчасти позабавленный собственными мыслями.  
  
То, что это не девица, удивляло намного меньше. Родственной душой мог оказаться и просто кто-то близкий, важный, а кроме того, о некоторой своей особенности Арно начал догадываться еще в Сэ, хотя возможности проверить так и не подвернулось.  
  
«…и если принять, установится связь, позволяющая любое воздействие разделить на двоих. Ранение, болезни — что угодно».  
  
Это, пожалуй, вызывало больше всего вопросов. Разделить? Как?  
  
Арно коснулся свежей царапины, пытаясь представить, что бы с ней произошло, имей он пару. Стала бы короче? Менее глубокой? Прошла быстрее? С кем попало такое точно не разделишь, ведь не только твое станет не совсем твоим, но и чужое достанется тебе.  
  
От попыток представить возможную пару отвлекло чувство голода. Есть и спать хотелось неимоверно, и Арно, кое-как стянув черно-белую унарскую форму, рухнул в кровать, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на то, какая она старая и скрипучая. В сторону окна он больше не смотрел.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Проснулся Арно от бледноватых лучей осеннего солнца, настойчиво лезущих сквозь щели ставен. От вчерашнего снегопада не осталось и следа, небо расчистилось, стало высоким и светлым. Впрочем, тепла по-прежнему ждать не приходилось, холод забирался под одеяло, лип к коже, заставляя зябко поеживаться. Арно сонно зевнул и, не открывая глаз, потянулся к разбросанной на кровати форме.  
  
Прежде чем войти в общий зал, он на мгновение остановился, замер, пробуя собраться с мыслями. Что и как говорить тому, у кого такая же метка, и нужно ли говорить вообще, он решительно не представлял, и небольшая заминка ничем не помогла. А дальше стало уже неважно — едва устроившись за длинным общим столом, Арно жадно вгляделся в чужие лица. Любопытство сменилось удивлением, удивление — недоумением, а недоумение — растерянностью. Никого с похожей меткой на щеке в зале не было.   
  
— Какого Леворукого? — выдохнул Арно. Унары, похоже, услышали — несколько заинтересованных взглядов в его сторону служили явным тому подтверждением.   
  
Арно уткнулся в свою тарелку. Хватит разглядывать, и так уже привлек ненужное внимание.  
  
Унар Эстебан, унар Ричард, унар Паоло…  
  
Все вставали по очереди, называли свои имена по правилам Лаик, опускались на место. Настороженные, самодовольные, улыбчивые. Очень разные. У всех чистые, обычные лица — никаких меток.  
  
Унар Йоганн.  
  
Чуть заметная щетина. Арно начинало казаться, что скоро он будет знать про чужие щеки больше, чем их обладатели.  
  
Унар Норберт.  
  
Близнецы. Есть ли у них метки? Или такое родство ничем не отличается от обычного? У Лионеля и Эмиля меток тоже нет. Эмиль иногда шутит, что они слишком разные для одинаковых меток, но в его насмешливом голосе Арно чудится непонятная грусть.  
  
Унар Альберто.  
  
Берто Салина, единственный, с кем Арно уже знаком. У него метка есть. И невеста тоже есть. И метки у них разные. Такое случается. Как однажды уклончиво ответил Берто на его вопрос, та, другая девушка — «не годилась».  
  
Унар Валентин.  
  
Придды не те, с кем стоит иметь дело, но у Валентина изящные движения, чуть потрескавшиеся от холода тонкие губы и царапина, похожая на его собственную, только не на шее, а на запястье.   
  
И тоже никакой метки.   
  
Арно почувствовал необъяснимое разочарование, но метка вдруг отозвалась знакомым холодом, заставив забыть обо всем остальном. Ощущения могли означать только одно: другой человек все же находится здесь, рядом.  
  
«Но это невозможно! Я бы знал, я бы увидел. На щеке ее невозможно скрыть, получается какая-то несуразица».  
  
Не кто-то из унаров. И не кто-то из менторов — их Арно тоже успел рассмотреть не без некоторых опасений. И не кто-то из слуг — это казалось полным абсурдом, но проверить стоило.  
  
Арно недоуменно моргнул, с удивлением обнаружил перед собой почти пустую тарелку — когда только успел поесть? — и поймал заинтересованный взгляд Берто. Тот усмехнулся, заметив ответный взгляд, и выразительно коснулся щеки. Арно едва заметно кивнул — «Позже поговорим» — и вернулся к безвкусной каше.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— И давно она у тебя? — Берто чуть насмешливо ткнул в метку, заставив Арно невольно вздрогнуть. Ставшая чересчур чувствительной кожа моментально отозвалась ледяным покалыванием. — Когда мы виделись в Олларии летом, у тебя ничего не было.  
  
Разговаривать друг с другом в первые недели в Лаик не разрешалось, но они, разумеется, нашли способ общаться. Древнее здание таило в себе множество скрытых коридоров и залов, нужно было только поискать и найти нужное.  
  
— Недавно, — буркнул Арно, покосившись на полуобвалившуюся стену галереи. Обломки камней подпирали с трудом открывающуюся дверь, что являлось одновременно плюсом и минусом: сдвинуть с места сложно, зато вряд ли помешают. — Здесь появилась.  
  
— И кто сия прекрасная эрэа? — Берто, устроившись у выщербленной стены, сосредоточенно водил пером по истрепанному листу бумаги с посеревшими сгибами.  
  
— Не представляю, — Арно пожал плечами и добавил, немного подумав: — Скорее всего, это и вовсе не эрэа.  
  
Берто нарочито драматичным жестом выронил перо и молча уставился на Арно, ожидая объяснений.  
  
— Метка появилась здесь, — с досадой повторил Арно, — а в Лаик, вроде, никаких эрэа не наблюдается. И ладно — к кошкам эрэа, мне без разницы, с кем… но поблизости вообще нет никого с такой же меткой!  
  
— Странно, — Берто задумчиво потер подбородок. — Должна же быть. У всех смотрел?  
  
— У всех, — Арно подергал короткую прядь (непривычно и мешается) и попросил: — Покажи свою?  
  
Берто завозился с курткой, потянул вверх черно-белый рукав, открывая неяркие серебристые очертания непринятой метки, отдаленно напоминающей волну.  
  
— Толку от нее, — он пожал плечами. — Хотя, пожалуй, интересно было бы попробовать… Ну да ты сам знаешь, обсуждали уже мою трагическую историю, — Берто спокойно отдернул рукав и снова занялся пером и бумагами.  
  
Обсуждали. Еще год назад, когда встретились с Берто в Олларии. Семья посчитала девицу Ноймаринен несравнимо более подходящей на роль невесты для Берто, и в этом не было ничего удивительного. Простая горожанка, да еще и ощутимо старше, пусть даже на ее запястье играла такая же непослушная волна... Для семьи Салина подобное было невозможным, договоренность с Ноймариненами и долг их союзу стоял выше. Арно тогда так и не понял толком, расстроен Берто решением отца, или ему все равно. Несмотря на видимую открытость, в некоторых вещах он предпочитал не слишком откровенничать.  
  
— Что ты там все пытаешься написать? — решил сменить тему Арно.  
  
— Да сонет, будь он неладен. Вместе со всеми занятиями по стихосложению, — Берто зачеркнул строчку, подумал, снова зачеркнул, потом не выдержал и с досадой смял исписанный лист.  
  
— Давай помогу, — Арно усмехнулся, подумав о таланте Лионеля к сочинению сонетов. От него он и перенял умение обращаться с рифмой и витиеватыми сравнениями.  
  
— Ага, напиши о несуществующей эрэа с твоей меткой, — Берто показал ему язык. — Или посвяти унару, у которого ты бы хотел видеть такую же метку, — добавил он, уже откровенно хихикая.  
  
— Берто!  
  
— Во всяком случае, ты точно должен быть благодарен, что это не Арамона. Ведь точно же не Арамона? — Берто подозрительно уставился на Арно, а потом не выдержал и прыснул.  
  
— Да иди ты! — возмутился тот, но почему-то, против воли, на душе от смеха стало легче.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Кто? — лаконично поинтересовался Лионель.  
  
Первый свободный день в Лаик выдался пасмурным и ветреным, с потемневшего неба то и дело начинали сыпаться мелкие, колкие снежинки, и к тому моменту, как Арно наконец добрался до столичного особняка Савиньяков, он успел порядком устать и продрогнуть. Зато теперь в камине потрескивали поленья, распространяя по комнате терпкий хвойный запах и тепло, обитое алым бархатом кресло было глубоким и мягким, а вымокший зимний плащ с налипшими льдинками оказался небрежно скинут на диван. Не то чтобы Арно придавал излишнее значение домашнему уюту, но после пронизывающего холода улицы особняк казался каким-то особенно приятным.  
  
— Не знаю, — неохотно ответил он, думая о том, что теперь, похоже, все первым делом станут задавать ему именно этот вопрос.  
  
Лионель вопросом не ограничился — поднялся, подошел вплотную, бесцеремонно приподнял Арно за подбородок, с нечитаемым выражением разглядывая метку.  
  
— Не знаешь? — усмехнулся Лионель, насмешливо приподняв брови. — Но уезжал ты точно без нее. — Он отпустил Арно и отстранился.  
  
— Ну, уезжал, — огрызнулся Арно. Как будто ему самому нравится эта неопределенность! — А приехал с ней. В Лаик ни у кого такой нет, а появилась она именно там, — пояснил он уже более расслабленно, хотя и не без затаенной усталости в голосе. Метки и всё, им сопутствующее, хотелось послать к кошкам или еще куда подальше и просто забыть.  
  
Оба замолчали, размышляя каждый о своем. Тишину нарушал лишь шорохом снега, который ветер горстями бросал в незашторенное окно.  
  
— Полагаю, это не настолько важно, — решил в итоге Лионель. — Хотя место, признаться, неожиданное, как и твои внезапно открывшиеся предпочтения, — не удержался он, под «местом» явно имея в виду отсутствие прекрасных эрэа в Лаик, а не лицо Арно.  
  
— Конечно, не настолько важно, метка же не у тебя, — недовольно хмыкнул Арно.  
  
Может, и правда неважно, но любопытно же! Да и в целом глупо как-то получается: кто-то предназначенный в родственные души бродит совсем рядом, а Арно понятия об этом не имеет.  
  
— Я разбираюсь в этих вещах не больше твоего, — немного помолчав, продолжил Лионель. — Ты же знаешь, что ни у кого из нас меток нет. Возможно, в твоем случае стоит подождать, и что-нибудь прояснится само собой.  
  
Сказав это, он вернулся к бумагам на столе, и Арно решил не терять зря времени и поделиться более интересными вещами:  
  
— Зато ты только представь, что вытворяет Суза-Муза!  
  
  
* * *  
  
Возвращаясь в Лаик поздно вечером, Арно пустил Кана рысью и принялся с некоторой обидой вспоминать прошедший день. Лионель так подробно расспрашивал про метку, зато о проделках Суза-Музы, менторах и дурацких сонетах слушал не слишком внимательно, постоянно отвлекаясь на бумаги и распоряжения слугам. И поди пойми, есть ему хоть какое-то дело до рассказанного Арно или нет.  
  
На мгновение вернулось давно забытое ощущение, что он младший, что ему никогда не догнать Лионеля и Эмиля, что он им всем не особенно и нужен… Арно потряс головой, отгоняя сомнения.  
  
— Уж как-нибудь догоню, — решил он и собрался пустить Кана галопом, как вдруг метка отозвалась уже ставшим привычным холодом, охватившим щеку ледяной волной — больнее, ярче, чем раньше, словно ее влияние постепенно усиливалось.  
  
«Что? Почему?»  
  
Арно завертел головой, пытаясь разглядеть что-либо в снежной пелене.  
  
Тонкий растущий месяц лишь на мгновение мелькнул в просветах снеговых туч — расступившихся, поредевших, — но его света оказалось достаточно, чтобы заметить. Всадник, как и он, явно возвращающийся в Лаик. Слишком далеко, чтобы рассмотреть детали, но теперь Арно был уверен — это совершенно точно кто-то из унаров.  
  
Но кто?  
  
  
* * *  
  
Фехтование, в отличие от остальных занятий, нравилось Арно. Даже несмотря на недовольные окрики Арамоны. Даже несмотря на то, что противники чаще всего доставались не из слабых и заставляли усомниться в своих умениях. И ведь столько фехтовали с Лионелем, а Лионель — один из лучших фехтовальщиков Талига! Возможно, стоило попросить позаниматься с ним и Эмиля тоже, но тот предпочитал возиться с лошадьми и обучил Кана.  
  
Вот и сейчас Арно не без усилий парировал выпад Берто, отступил на пару шагов, ощущая досаду. Впрочем, не слишком сильную — это же Берто.  
  
Тонкое лезвие шпаги поймало солнечный луч, блеснуло оранжевым и золотистым, отразило на мгновение прозрачно-светлое небо.  
  
— Уже выдохся? — шепотом, чтобы не привлекать ненужное внимание Арамоны и остальных, осведомился Берто, продолжая теснить Арно.  
  
— Не дождешься, — Арно намеренно добавил серьезности в голос, но не выдержал и фыркнул, а смеющиеся глаза выдали его истинное настроение.  
  
— А если левой попробовать? — предложил Берто, ловко перехватывая шпагу.  
  
Разумеется, ни один из них не владел левой не то чтобы в совершенстве, но и хотя бы просто сносно, поэтому предложение было чистой воды дурачеством. На которое Арно с радостью согласился.  
  
— Вот левой не хуже твоего получается, — он негромко рассмеялся, выдохнул облачко пара, повисшее дымкой в свежем морозном воздухе, потер одну о другую ладони в перчатках.  
  
— Что вы там устроили? — сердитый голос Арамоны прервал легкомысленный поединок.  
  
— Надо же, заметил наконец, — едко произнес Берто, и они одновременно опустили шпаги, прежде чем продолжить по всем правилам.  
  
— Лучше бы за своими штанами следил, — буркнул Арно, неожиданно вспомнив недавнюю проделку Суза-Музы.  
  
— И не говори, — охотно согласился Берто, подавив смешок. — Что с тобой? — вдруг насторожился он.  
  
Ответить не получилось — Арно покачнулся, выронил шпагу, прижал ладонь к щеке. Такой пронзительно-ледяной метка еще ни разу не была.  
  
«Кто бы мог подумать, что столь возвышенное явление будет доставлять столько неприятных ощущений», — мелькнула и сразу погасла неуместная мысль.  
  
Где-то отдаленно, на краю сознания, Арно догадался: он, похоже, оказался слишком близко от того, кто обладает такой же меткой, пусть и каким-то непостижимым образом невидимой.   
  
На занятиях по фехтованию все упражнялись одновременно, заполнив небольшой двор движением и звоном скрещивающихся шпаг. Самым обидным было то, что, увлекшись разговором с Берто, Арно не заметил, кто из унаров оказался рядом с ним и на кого метка отреагировала так нестерпимо.  
  
«Надо потом спросить у Берто, может, он заметил», — еще успел подумать Арно, прежде чем погрузиться в темноту.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Никак не получалось проснуться. Может быть, ему даже снилось что-то, связанное с кошкиной меткой? Арно ее уже просто ненавидел. Он с трудом разлепил веки и разом вспомнил о случившемся — впивающийся в кожу лед, встревоженное лицо Берто, бегущий к ним Арамона. Арно невольно потянулся к метке, но та, что удивительно, безмолвствовала, словно удовлетворившись нужной близостью.  
  
И сколько же он провалялся? Судя по россыпи звезд на прозрачно-синем зимнем небе, утро давно закончилось. Значит, довольно долго. Можно было остаться в кровати, но Арно не терпелось поговорить с Берто — вдруг он и правда заметил хоть что-нибудь? Вероятность небольшая, но она была.  
  
Подгоняемый этой мыслью, Арно вскочил и принялся торопливо, непослушными руками натягивать форму: лекарь — по крайней мере Арно надеялся, что не Арамона, — переодел его в сорочку. Слабость никуда не делась, хотя и не особо мешала. Судя по разнообразным запахам еды, доносящимся в комнату, стоило поторопиться, если он не собирался пропустить ужин.  
  
Наспех одевшись и натянув перчатки, Арно толкнул дверь, оказавшуюся незапертой, и выбрался в коридор.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Едва Арно шагнул в залу, стало понятно: насчет ужина он не ошибся и успел вовремя. На него моментально уставились все присутствующие, а Арамона даже соизволил обернуться и заявил недовольным голосом:  
  
— Лежали бы лучше.  
  
— Я хорошо себя чувствую, благодарю за беспокойство, — неохотно отозвался Арно и, чуть подумав, решил все же пояснить (а то наплетет потом Лионелю неизвестно что): — Это просто из-за метки.  
  
— Лекарь подтвердил, что с вами ничего серьезного. И все же вам следует поберечься, — Арамона, полностью удовлетворившись объяснением, подцепил вилкой здоровенный кусок истекающего подливой мяса, запихал его в рот, и окончание фразы прозвучало совсем невнятно. Ну да, ну да, Арно же принадлежит к тем семьям, перед которыми Арамона чуть ли не ковром стелется! Мысленно вздохнув, Арно занял свое место за столом.  
  
— Метка, как же, — насмешливо усомнился кто-то. — Братья за тебя фехтовать не будут.  
  
Арно резко вскинул голову, но говоривший успел замолчать. Знакомо, но от этого не менее неприятно. Он сам бессчетное множество раз думал о том, насколько непросто будет выйти из тени старших — и вот, пожалуйста, многие и в самом деле видят в нем не Арно Сэ, а исключительно младшего брата Лионеля и Эмиля.  
  
Ладони невольно сжались в кулаки. Арно вскочил со своего места и замер, вспомнив недавний разговор.  
  
«Торка? Возможно, в другом случае это неплохой вариант, но ты нужен мне здесь, в Олларии. Там посмотрим, но первое время будешь со мной».  
  
Лионель, как обычно, даже не смотрел в его сторону. Лионель, как обычно, считал, что только его собственное мнение имеет значение. С Лионелем, как обычно, бессмысленно было спорить.  
  
Арно как-то разом погас, опустился обратно на расшатанный стул и поискал глазами Берто. Чужие взгляды — неприязненные, сочувственные, равнодушные — по-прежнему были прикованы к нему, но Арно занимало другое. Берто в зале не обнаружилось. Как и Катершванцев, Ричарда и Паоло.  
  
— Что случилось? Где… все? — шепотом обратился Арно к ближайшему унару, кивнув на пустые места напротив.  
  
Ближайшим унаром оказался Валентин. Наверно, заметь Арно это сразу, он промолчал бы или спросил кого-то другого, но он слишком увлекся невеселыми размышлениями и не обратил внимания на то, кто стал его невольным собеседником. Или не стал, судя по молчанию.  
  
Но длилось оно недолго. Валентин как-то странно взглянул на него, словно решая, стоит ли нарушать правила, а потом произнес мягко, едва слышно:  
  
— Суза-Муза.  
  
Его немногословность поражала. Они и раньше почти не пересекались, даже на фехтовании ни разу не стали противниками, но Арно все же надеялся на более подробное объяснение.  
  
— Что Суза-Муза? — уже громче переспросил он, ощущая одновременно недовольство и совершенно необъяснимый интерес. Ну не из-за внешности же, в самом деле! А больше о Валентине ничего не было понятно. Арно даже на всякий случай прислушался к метке, но с удивлением понял, что больше ее не ощущает.  
  
— Унара Ричарда обвинили в недавних проделках Сузы-Музы, унар Альберто за него заступился, как и остальные из отсутствующих, — Валентин не смотрел на него, предпочитая сосредоточенно разрезать мясо. Кусочки получались небольшими, аккуратными и какими-то особенно аппетитными. — И теперь они до утра будут находиться в Старой галерее.  
  
Подумать только, унар Ричард, унар Альберто, он бы еще Арамону господином назвал! Какие формальности! Арно хмыкнул и, не удержавшись, произнес в тон:  
  
— Благодарю за столь подробные разъяснения.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности, — на полном серьезе ответил Валентин и внезапно на мгновение скривился, схватился за плечо, потер его неловким движением.  
  
«Чего это с ним?» — мысленно удивился Арно. О том, что старший брат Валентина, Юстиниан Придд, погиб на охоте, знали все. Может, еще что-то произошло?  
  
— Я заметил… — начал было Арно, но вынужденно замолчал после громогласного окрика Арамоны «хватит болтать!» и его же угрозы лишить всех унаров ужина на ближайшие дни, если они немедленно не заткнутся.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Идея пробраться на кухню и принести ужин унарам, запертым в Старой галерее, перестала казаться Арно такой уж удачной, как только он очутился за пределами комнаты. Открыть старую рассохшуюся дверь было несложно, зато в коридоре, слабо освещенном единственной масляной лампой, он чуть не столкнулся со слугой, а потом с еще одним. Ниши и выбоины в каменных стенах отлично помогали избежать ненужных встреч, но дальше пришлось спускаться по лестнице, такой же древней и неудобной, как и само здание. Выщербленные ступени изгибались под каким-то немыслимым углом. Это и днем представляло определенное неудобство, а тем более мешало теперь, когда лестница тонула в густой темноте.  
  
Арно едва не упал, ухватился за стену, ругнулся и резко остановился. Совсем рядом мелькнул золотистый огонек свечи, выхватил на мгновение из мрака неровные ступени и вдруг стал приглушенным, скрытый чьей-то ладонью.  
  
«Попался», — отстраненно подумал Арно, лихорадочно прикидывая, как лучше поступить — то ли попробовать сбежать по лестнице, рискуя свалиться на следующем же повороте, то ли сдаться на милость слуги.  
  
Выбрав в итоге первый вариант, Арно дернулся, подался вперед, снова чуть не свалился и с удивлением почувствовал чужую руку на плече и невесомый шепот в ухо:  
  
— Осторожнее. Эта лестница — не самый удачный пример архитектуры.  
  
Валентин! Арно сразу узнал его по голосу, хотя обычно не слишком хорошо различал такие вещи. Он выдохнул с облегчением — «не попался!» — и обернулся, не двигаясь с места. Валентин так и стоял, одной рукой стискивая его плечо, а в другой держа оплывающую воском свечу, увенчанную крошечным мерцающим огоньком — его-то и заметил Арно. Двигаться не хотелось, но он все же заставил себя отстраниться и спросил, тоже шепотом:  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Собираюсь посетить кухню. Как и вы, полагаю, — голос Валентина звучал так спокойно и собранно, как будто он не пробирался среди ночи по Лаик, а находился на приеме во дворце. Тем ярче Арно услышал собственное сбившееся дыхание и нетерпение, сквозящее в каждом слове.  
  
— Тебе ужина не хватило? — он усмехнулся, разглядывая Валентина — худой, лицо узкое, и вроде как замечание это совсем не про него.  
  
— Не мне, — отрицательно качнул головой Валентин и неожиданно добавил: — Хотя я и предпочитаю есть несколько больше, чем предполагается здесь.  
  
Арно хмыкнул, удивившись неожиданной откровенности, и предложил:  
  
— Могу отдавать часть своей еды. Все равно обычно выглядит не слишком аппетитно.  
  
— Я обдумаю это предложение, — заявил Валентин с нечитаемым выражением лица. И не догадаешься, серьезен ли он, или решил поддержать легкомысленное течение разговора.  
  
— И все же?  
  
— Унары, запертые в Старой галерее. Я собирался…  
  
— Я тоже, — Арно неожиданно рассмеялся, пораженный тем, что Валентину есть до них дело. А он, скажем так, весьма необычный! — Вместе? — предложил он, внезапно для себя окончательно развеселившись.  
  
Валентин кивнул.  
  
  
* * *  
  
На кухню они добрались без особых приключений. Валентин всего пару раз жестом показывал Арно остановиться, а сам напряженно вглядывался в темноту, как и в самом начале прикрывая свечу ладонью.  
  
«Как ты открыл дверь комнаты? Откуда у тебя свеча? Зачем тебе помогать Берто и остальным?» — на языке вертелось множество вопросов, но вслух Арно спросил совсем не о том:  
  
— Что возьмем?  
  
— Хлеб и остатки мяса с ужина, — Валентин ответил не сразу, занятый найденной корзиной с облезлой ручкой. — Подойдет, — решил он, придирчиво осмотрев ее со всех сторон.  
  
Они принялись сосредоточенно складывать в нее найденное. Оба молчали, не тревожа зыбкую ночную тишину, но Арно все же не выдержал, пусть и не хотел сомневаться в Валентине. А может, именно поэтому.  
  
— Почему ты вместе с ними не назвался Суза-Музой? — он запихнул в корзину крошащийся кусок хлеба и остановился.  
  
— Мне показалось, так от меня будет больше пользы, — просто произнес Валентин и потянулся к лицу Арно. Тот прикрыл глаза от неожиданности, вздохнул, когда пальцы Валентина прошлись по метке и что-то стряхнули.  
  
— Что? — запоздало отшатнулся Арно, едва не выронив хлеб.  
  
— Крошки прилипли, — невозмутимо объяснил Валентин, отряхивая руки.  
  
На немыслимое мгновение Арно кольнуло дикое желание, чтобы у Валентина оказалась такая же метка, как и у него.  
  
«Совсем спятил», — одернул он себя и неловко рассмеялся.  
  
— Готово, — он показал полную корзину. Валентин кивнул и, немного подумав, предложил:  
  
— Полагаю, здесь не хватает вина из личных запасов господина Арамоны.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Ну ты и перепугал всех! — заявил Берто, подкидывая в ладони смятый лист бумаги. Разговаривать по-прежнему не разрешалось, и на этот раз они устроились прямо в комнате Арно. — Арамона орал на нас, как ненормальный, а потом отволок тебя внутрь. Разумеется, фехтование решили не продолжать.  
  
— Да ну его, — отмахнулся Арно. — До сих пор пристает с тем, как я себя чувствую. И ладно бы его это на самом деле волновало — нет же, исключительно из-за моей семьи. Еще и Лионелю наверняка написал, теперь не отвертеться от расспросов.  
  
— А сейчас ты как? — в темных глазах Берто сквозило неподдельное беспокойство, столь ему несвойственное.  
  
— Да все в порядке, — торопливо заверил Арно, бездумно глядя в окно. Морозы сменились оттепелью, с крыши капало, влага оседала на стеклах прозрачными каплями, то и дело стекающими вниз неровными дорожками, а внутренний двор тонул в сероватом тумане. — Я же тебе говорил, это из-за метки. Странно только, что я ее больше совсем не чувствую, — он неосознанно потер щеку, но ощущение накатывающей ледяной волны больше не возвращалось.  
  
— Знаю, — Берто понимающе кивнул и завозился, устраиваясь удобнее на кровати. Ветхое покрывало сползло на пол. — У меня то же самое было, — он скривился, вспоминая. — Дело ведь даже не в ощущениях, — он забрался на кровать с ногами, развернул смятый лист, пробежал по нему взглядом. — Это что за чушь? — удивился Берто и помахал в воздухе находкой.  
  
— Это не чушь, а землеописание, — обиделся за свои записи Арно. — Вернее, задание. Пробовал выполнить.  
  
— Главное слово — «пробовал», — Берто рассмеялся, снова смял лист и вернулся к разговору про метки. — Раз ты ее теперь не чувствуешь, получается, коснулся того, второго. Мне такое пришлось специально сделать, уж очень метка мешала, — он невольно потянулся к запястью.  
  
— Я так и думал, — легко согласился Арно. — И как раз хотел тебя спросить — ты не заметил, кто фехтовал рядом с нами?  
  
Берто задумался, подался назад, оперся спиной о стену и почти сразу отдернулся — даже в такую погоду та оставалась зябко-холодной. Поднявшийся ветер швырнул в окно несколько особенно крупных капель, прижал к нему сырые ветви деревьев, заставив Арно с мысленным вздохом вспомнить Сэ с его жарким солнцем, запахом сена и цветущими яблонями. Хотя сейчас там, наверно, идут дожди, и старый парк окутан моросящей дымкой.  
  
— Вот что, — вернул его к действительности голос Берто. — Точно не скажу, вроде и Катершванцы к нам приближались, и Колиньяр с дружками, и даже Придд, — при этом имени он насмешливо фыркнул, и Арно возмущенно выдохнул.  
  
— Ну и выбор, — буркнул он, но при мысли о Валентине почему-то стало тепло и щекотно внутри, словно он забрался на самую высокую яблоню в парке и не знает, получится ли слезть самостоятельно, зато вид открывается потрясающий.  
  
— Но ни у кого из них точно нет метки, — задумчиво протянул Берто и предположил невинным тоном: — Интересно, если это Катершванцы, то сразу оба?  
  
— И как ты это себе представляешь? — скептически заметил Арно. — Особенно процесс принятия.  
  
— Зато сколько новых впечатлений! — поддел его Берто, ловко увернувшись от подзатыльника.  
  
— Как думаешь, — медленно произнес Арно, когда они закончили шутливую борьбу, скинув с кровати еще и одеяло, и изрядно помяли тощую подушку. — Может такое быть, что у человека нет парной метки, а он тебя все равно… ну, не знаю… привлекает, что ли.  
  
— Даже так? — удивился Берто, но смеяться не стал, ответил как-то на удивление вдумчиво: — Знаешь, пожалуй, возможно что угодно — и симпатия без парных меток, и еще много чего. А сейчас давай я лучше помогу тебе с землеописанием, — продолжил он без всякого перехода. — В качестве ответной благодарности за сонеты.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Особняк встретил Арно непонятной тишиной, искрящимися на солнце морозными узорами на окнах и пустой гостиной. Слуга, опережая возможные вопросы, отдал ему сложенный лист бумаги и, поклонившись, исчез в дверях. Восковая печать с застывшим в прыжке оленем легко поддалась, разломилась, осыпав пальцы Арно алыми крошками, и он отряхнул их прямо на ковер, попутно разворачивая записку. Почерк он узнал сразу. Не пристало капитану Королевской охраны выводить завитки, но разве Лионель когда-нибудь делал то, что от него ждут, а не то, что хочется ему самому?  
  
«Дела во дворце», — гласила записка, и Арно с трудом удержался, чтобы не приподнять бровь в духе Лионеля. Еще короче сообщить о своем отсутствии было просто невозможно, а то брат не преминул бы это сделать.  
  
«Должно быть, торопился», — попробовал придумать достойную причину Арно и вдруг осознал, что на весь свободный день, получается, предоставлен себе. Если бы Лионель собирался вернуться в особняк, он вообще не стал бы ничего писать.  
  
Шелк и бархат гостиной ловили солнечные лучи, разноцветными бликами рассыпающиеся на золотистых оленях отделки. Арно потоптался на месте, размышляя, а потом направился к выходу.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Улицы зимней Олларии пахли свежей выпечкой — слегка пряной, еще теплой, — так, что есть захотелось почти сразу. Арно сглотнул слюну, разглядывая синеватую корку льда на камнях и вслушиваясь в гул голосов спешащих по своим делам людей. Он поправил подбитый мехом плащ и с удивлением заметил, что перестал мерзнуть так сильно, как раньше. Кан, застоявшийся в конюшне Лаик, играя, резво прыгнул вперед, напугав полную горожанку с выбившейся из-под капюшона темной вьющейся прядью.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — церемонно склонил голову Арно в несвойственной ему манере, и горожанка разулыбалась, освобождая дорогу.  
  
Пустая мраморная чаша фонтана на площади, покрытая серебристым инеем, высокие облетевшие каштаны, небольшие домики с резными решетками ворот и пышные особняки — Оллария была разной, изменчивой, но больше не чужой.  
  
Арно задумался и не заметил, как оказался возле мрачноватой громады особняка со спрутом на фронтоне. Впрочем, его внимание привлек вовсе не огромный, распустивший витые щупальца спрут и не ограда, за которой, судя по выглядывающим верхушкам деревьев, скрывался парк, — а двое, разговаривающие чуть поодаль.  
  
— Вы ведь запретили. Это были вы, и у нас не было выбора, — Валентин упрямо тряхнул головой, стиснул поводья своего мориска так сильно, что на серых замшевых перчатках остались следы. Мориск недовольно вскинулся, и Валентин потрепал его по гриве. — Нам пришлось подчиниться, — добавил он неожиданно горько.  
  
— О чем вы говорите, это же ваш собственный брат! — Вальтер Придд (а это был именно он, Арно видел его во дворце, когда выполнял поручения Лионеля) рассерженно шагнул к Валентину, не замечая ничего вокруг. Хотя место для разговора они выбрали довольно уединенное, и никого, кроме Арно, рядом не наблюдалось.  
  
— Был моим братом, — Валентин, хмурясь, намеренно не смотрел в сторону отца, напряженно водил ладонью по гриве, а в другой по-прежнему удерживал поводья. — И несмотря на это, лучше бы мы вас не послушали, — произнес он едва слышно. — Лучше бы я вас не послушал.  
  
Но герцог Придд услышал. Резко выдохнул, побледнел, хотел было что-то возразить, но потом просто отвесил пощечину — коротко, без замаха. Валентин никак не отреагировал, даже не коснулся щеки — горящей алым, сохранившей чужой след, особенно ярко выделяющийся на бледной коже.  
  
— Достаточно. Вы, похоже, не слишком понимаете, что говорите. Я не намерен это больше обсуждать, — герцог Придд развернулся и направился в особняк, а Валентин так и остался стоять возле ворот, невидяще глядя перед собой.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Больше всего в увиденном Арно поразила даже не пощечина и не эмоции Валентина, а то, что если не знать, точно не догадаешься — они отец и сын. Слишком равнодушно, слишком отстраненно. Словно между ними проскакивали не слова, а острые, режущие, как лезвия, куски льда. Арно и сам, конечно, не мог похвастаться полным взаимопониманием со старшими братьями, да и с матерью тоже. Но не до такой же степени!  
  
Валентин тем временем закусил губу, явно раздумывая, что делать дальше, и вдруг обернулся, словно почувствовал взгляд Арно. После этого ничего не оставалось, как направить Кана к нему, мысленно досадуя на излишнюю чуткость.  
  
— Я слышал часть разговора, — не стал ходить вокруг да около Арно, — но ничего не понял, так что можешь не волноваться.  
  
— Тебе и не нужно ничего понимать, — Валентин смахнул невесомые снежинки с расшитого серебром рукава и удержал мориска, недовольно дернувшегося при виде Кана.  
  
— Но ты же… Но я… — протестующе начал Арно, тоже спешившись и подойдя ближе. Хотелось сказать что-то значимое, что-то нужное, но слова, как назло, отказывались складываться в предложения, получались жалкими и бесполезными.  
  
— Не стоит, — остановил его Валентин, ясно давая понять, что случившееся касается только его. Заснеженные ветви каштанов качнулись от порыва ветра, осыпали Валентина сверкающими на солнце искорками. Он забавно поморщился, такой непохожий на обычного себя, и поинтересовался: — Ты не в особняке? Решил прогуляться по городу?  
  
— Решил, да не по своей воле, — отозвался Арно с досадой. — У Лионеля дела во дворце, одному в доме нечего делать. Не запираться же мне в свободный день в библиотеке, — неожиданно хмыкнул он.  
  
— В таком случае, полагаю, ты должен быть голоден, — предположил Валентин и, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, продолжил: — Почему бы нам не поужинать вместе?  
  
— Я не против, — пожал плечами Арно, хотя внутри расцветала неуместная радость. И ведь ничего особенного в этом предложении, он столько раз ужинал во всевозможных трактирах с тем же Берто, а поди ж ты. — Здесь рядом есть неплохое место, давай покажу.  
  
Он покосился на Кана, прикидывая, получится ли сходу запрыгнуть в седло, как учил Эмиль — не падать же лицом в грязь перед Спрутом! — и после некоторых сомнений все же решился.  
  
Получилось.  
  
  
* * *  
  
В трактире они устроились за дальним столом в углу. Туда слабо доходило тепло очага, зато можно было беседовать, не опасаясь излишне любопытных чужих ушей. Не то чтобы им предстоял важный разговор, но всякий раз, когда дело касалось Валентина, Арно почему-то предпочитал несвойственное себе уединение.  
  
Зал полнился звоном бокалов, теплыми отблесками масляных ламп и густым запахом жареного мяса. Арно принюхался, предвкушая ужин, сильно отличающийся от успевших порядком надоесть лаикских.  
  
— Чего изволят молодые господа? — трактирщик, разрумянившийся от жара кухни, с небрежно подкрученными усами, выжидающе застыл возле стола.  
  
— «Змеиную кровь», если есть, — попросил Валентин, и Арно вдруг понял, что сейчас впервые услышит о его предпочтениях. Самому Арно больше нравилось белое, а не красное — может, и здесь сказывалось влияние Лионеля, а, может, это его собственные вкусы так не похожи на вкусы Валентина, отличаются даже в мелочах, как и они между собой.  
  
— Конечно, есть, — затараторил трактирщик. — Что еще? Имеются перепела, жаркое по-гаунаусски, крылья куриные и крылья…  
  
Чьи еще крылья приготовили в этом достойнейшем месте, Арно так и не узнал, поскольку Валентин предпочел курицу целиком. На фоне этого вяленое мясо и хлеб в Лаик казались едой несущественной и простой.  
  
— Не желают ли господа развлечений? — судя по намекающим интонациям, развлечения предполагались вполне определенного рода.  
  
Арно лишь молча помотал головой, а вот Валентин выразил свое мнение вслух:  
  
— Нет, благодарю. Полагаю, для развлечений нам хватит друг друга.  
  
Трактирщик ничуть не стушевался, понимающе хмыкнул, окинул обоих оценивающим взглядом и уверенно заявил:  
  
— В таком случае, если господа пожелают, наверху имеются свободные комнаты, только скажите.  
  
После чего с довольным видом скрылся в направлении кухни, на ходу распоряжаясь подбросить поленьев в очаг и пошевеливаться, а то посетителей хватает.  
  
— Валентин! — прошипел Арно, возмущенно уставившись на Спрута, но тот заявил как ни в чем ни бывало:  
  
— Я, несомненно, имел в виду занимательную беседу, а вовсе не то, что подумал наш уважаемый трактирщик.  
  
— Ну да, конечно, — скептически отозвался Арно, но спорить не стал.  
  
— Твой мориск, Кан, судя по всему, отлично выучен. И ты так легко на него запрыгнул, — в голосе Валентина слышался неподдельный интерес и, пожалуй, нотка восхищения (по крайней мере Арно хотелось думать, что это именно оно).  
  
— Это не моя заслуга, — честно признался Арно, — а Эмиля. Не использовать стремена тоже он научил. Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я свалился, прежде чем получилось, — он рассмеялся, вспомнив нелепые попытки, подсказки Эмиля и недовольство Кана, видимо, решившего, что в хозяева ему достался полнейший неумеха. И если сравнивать с Эмилем, в те времена это было не так уж далеко от правды.  
  
— Зато теперь получается очень ловко, — а Валентин-то, похоже, правда впечатлился. — Я так не умею.  
  
— Хочешь, попробую научить? — неожиданно для самого себя предложил Арно.  
  
Принесли ужин. Темное стекло бутылки «Змеиной крови» поймало оранжево-золотой отсвет заходящего солнца, на мгновение сверкнувший в багряной глубине. Бокалы негромко звякнули о стол — шершавый, пахнущий смолой.  
  
— Не откажусь, раз ты предлагаешь, — это «ты» каждый раз грело не хуже трактирного очага. До той совместной ночной вылазки о таком и подумать было невозможно, но где-то между кухней Лаик и комнатой Арамоны отстраненно-вежливое «вы» Валентина исчезло, растворилось в ночной темноте пустых коридоров.  
  
— Только в Лаик вряд ли получится, — Арно вздохнул, пожевал кусочек мяса, отметив, что специй многовато и получилось довольно остро. — А дальше я в Олларии. Хотел в Торку, но Лионеля разве переубедишь, — кисло произнес он и потянулся к бокалу. «Змеиная кровь» на вкус оказалась пряной, чуть горьковатой, насыщенно-терпкой. — Неплохо, — оценил Арно.  
  
— У моей семьи, — на этом слове Валентин поморщился, слабо, невыразительно, словно тщательно прятал нечто по-настоящему важное, — есть договоренность с графом Рокслеем. Получается, я тоже останусь в Олларии.  
  
— Здорово, — обрадовался Арно. Пожалуй, впервые с момента решения Лионеля Оллария перестала казаться самым бесполезным и худшим из возможных вариантов. — Тогда точно попробую научить.  
  
От вина стало тепло и сонно, и в голову полезли какие-то странные мысли. Например, что можно пересесть на скамью к Валентину, прижаться к нему — в трактире шумно и многолюдно, никто и внимания не обратит. А даже если и обратят — к кошкам всех. Валентин же сам сказал про «развлечения».  
  
Только вот совсем не хотелось портить то, что установилось между ними.  
  
— В таком случае буду с нетерпением ждать наших занятий, — серьезно произнес Валентин, грея бокал в ладонях.  
  
— И я, — воодушевленно кивнул Арно. — У тебя такой послушный и хороший мориск. Еще и масть редкая, как наверняка заметил бы Эмиль.  
  
Валентин как-то разом напрягся, помрачнел, закрылся, но потом медленно произнес, отведя взгляд в сторону:  
  
— Он достался мне от брата.  
  
И любые вопросы мгновенно стали лишними и невозможным. По усталому тону, по дрогнувшему голосу Валентина — как не понять, о ком именно идет речь?..  
  
  
* * *  
  
Идея вытащить Валентина на ночную прогулку по Лаик пришла Арно в голову после того, как Лионель, видимо, в качестве своеобразного извинения за отсутствие в свободный день, рассказал о скрытом выходе на крышу. Арно не представлял, получится ли что-нибудь из этой затеи, но решил попробовать и теперь ждал Валентина в условленном месте.  
  
Наверно, стоило позвать и Берто тоже, но он к общению с Приддами относился скептически и даже пару раз поддел Арно — несерьезно, так, в своей привычной, чуть насмешливой манере. Арно сначала вспылил, возмутился, но потом рассмеялся вместе с Берто. Тот умел пошутить метко, но совсем не обидно.  
  
Тихий шорох шагов заставил насторожиться и прислушаться. Арно на всякий случай отступил дальше, прячась за выступ стены.  
  
— Полагаю, это лишнее, — произнес шепотом знакомый голос. — Окажись здесь слуги, тебя бы уже заметили.  
  
— Не заметили же, пока я сюда добирался, — Арно вышел навстречу. Валентин выглядел сонным и взъерошенным, отросшие каштановые пряди перепутались и беспорядочно падали на лицо. Заметив, что на него изучающе смотрят, он попробовал их пригладить, но, поняв бесполезность затеи, просто заправил кое-как за уши и произнес:  
  
— Прошу меня извинить за опоздание, я задремал.  
  
— Оно и видно, — улыбнулся Арно, продолжая беззастенчиво разглядывать Валентина. Сейчас бы не на крышу, а в какое более уединенное место, и сдернуть с него все лишнее — и одежду, и невозмутимость. Стоп, откуда у него вообще такие мысли? Арно помотал головой. Это, должно быть, от того, что хочется спать. — Ну что, идем? Нам сюда.  
  
  
* * *  
  
То, что крыша Лаик стоила затраченных усилий, Арно решил сразу, едва они выбрались наверх. А ведь уже собирались вернуться: дверь никак не поддавалась — слишком ветхая, с проржавевшими петлями и замком.  
  
— Иди сюда, скорее, — восторженно позвал Арно и, не выдержав, ухватил Валентина за руку, потащил за собой.  
  
Вид и в самом деле открывался захватывающий, это тебе не яблоня в Сэ, пусть и высокая. Далеко впереди неярко светились ночные огоньки Олларии: окна домов попроще — приглушенная охра, особняки — выцветшее золото, трактиры и постоялые дворы — тускло-оранжевый. Расстояние скрадывало краски, приглушало оттенки, но город упрямо выделялся в ночи.  
  
— Красиво, — выдохнул Валентин и обернулся. Ночь превратила его серые глаза в темные, почти черные, как у самого Арно, и в них читался такой неподдельный восторг, что сложно было не спросить:  
  
— Неужели в детстве по деревьям не лазил?  
  
— Почему же? Лазил, — Валентин едва заметно улыбнулся, похоже, вспомнил давние проделки. — Юстиниан ругался и говорил слезать, а сам-то… — он замолчал, осекся на полуслове, прикрыл глаза — горько, безрадостно. Словно пожалел о неожиданной откровенности.  
  
— Надо же, а по тебе и не скажешь, — постарался сгладить неловкость Арно и, намеренно добавив в голос беспечности, продолжил: — Кажется, что ты только с книжками по библиотекам таскаться горазд.  
  
— Библиотека в Васспарде тоже есть, — стряхнув оцепенение, мягко произнес Валентин. — Но я предпочитаю не ограничиваться только ею. Смотри, это, наверно, Данар? — он указал вправо, где, кутаясь в синеватую дымку, поблескивала, отражая звезды, неспешно текущая река.  
  
— Да, точно он, — кивнул Арно, приглядевшись.  
  
Недавно начавшаяся весна трепала волосы теплым ветром, таяла грязно-серыми сугробами, накрапывала мелкой моросью. И не поймешь, откуда, — небо-то почти ясное, только на юге тянется пелена облаков.  
  
— А с той стороны что? — Валентин шагнул вперед, едва не потеряв равновесие на влажной крыше, и Арно неосознанно подхватил его, прижал к себе:  
  
— Осторожнее!  
  
Валентин с удивленным видом обернулся.  
  
— Благодарю за помощь, — он с выразительным интересом разглядывал невольные объятия. Арно поспешно отпустил его и отступил.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Потом, после всего, Арно часто думал, что толкнуло его на столь опрометчивый шаг. Шаг, испортивший почти все. Думал и никак не мог определиться — то ли глупость, то ли маячившее впереди окончание Лаик, то ли весна, накрывшая теплом и дурацкими желаниями. Впрочем, третий вариант не сильно отличался от первого.  
  
Они устроились прямо на траве, возле нагретой солнцем стены, скрытые от остальных. Ничего такого, обычная прогулка после занятий, но у Берто вдруг обнаружились срочные дела с Паоло.  
  
— Дела у них, — усмехнулся Арно, оставшись в обществе Валентина и испытывая по этому поводу крайне противоречивые чувства. Вроде и приятно, но чего-то явно не хватает — чего-то, не от него зависящего. Арно теснее прижался к стене, провел ладонью по траве, поймал пальцами росу — надо же, до сих пор не сошла, а уже почти полдень! Прозрачные капли блестели на солнце, скатывались по сочно-зеленым стеблям, пахнущим влагой и ночным туманом.  
  
— Как твои занятия танцами? — поинтересовался Валентин. В прошлый раз Арно снова досталось от ментора «по причине полнейшей неспособности к усвоению предмета». Все тогда оглянулись на Арно — Берто подмигнул, предлагая попробовать с ним, Валентин удивленно поднял бровь, — и ему ничего не оставалось, как уткнуться взглядом в пол, старательно делая вид, что там находится нечто весьма интересное и познавательное.  
  
— Да никак, — отмахнулся Арно. И ведь не то чтобы он не умел, просто — а зачем? Да и не нравилось ему танцевать. В седле с мушкетом или шпагой — куда уютнее и привычнее. Размечтался. Арно фыркнул. — Глупее предмета и не придумаешь, — он расслабленно потянулся, подставил лицо золотистым лучам и ухватил за кончик тонкую алую ленту, удерживающую волосы в хвосте. Ну, хвост пока получался довольно условный, короткий и растрепанный, но по-другому отросшие пряди мешали и путались.  
  
— Давай помогу? — Валентин взял развязанную ленту, аккуратно сложил ее, подхватил волосы Арно, собирая их, поправляя выбивающиеся пряди. Его пальцы касались легко, мягко, до мурашек, и Арно не выдержал.  
  
Не совсем понимая, что делает, он развернулся и прижался к Валентину, обнял за плечи — сначала вопросительно, настороженно, а потом более уверенно. Лента полетела в сторону, накрыла их запястья алой полоской.  
  
Поцелуй получился торопливым, скомканным, но совершенно невероятным. Арно отстранился, вгляделся в лицо Валентина — прикрытые глаза, непонятная неуверенность, но уж точно не отвращение. Воодушевленный увиденным, он продолжил, навалился сильнее, прижимая Валентина к стене, оседлал его бедра, снова поцеловал.  
  
«Могут увидеть», — мелькнула на мгновение мысль.   
  
«Ну и к кошкам», — моментально отмел ее Арно.  
  
Да и не хотелось останавливаться. Не сейчас, когда Валентин под ним чуть слышно стонал, и это распаляло сильнее, чем самые искусные ласки. Не сейчас, когда они двигались вместе, одновременно, и возбуждение чувствовалось сквозь так и не снятую одежду. Не сейчас, когда он дернул завязки на рубашке Валентина, потянул ее с плеч, желая получить еще, больше, ближе.  
  
— Нет! — Валентин резко оттолкнул его, отстранился, схватился за шнуровку, сжимая ее в ладони.  
  
— Что? Но почему? — Арно, по-прежнему разгоряченный, даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Они оба были мокрыми от пота и часто дышали, но в потемневшем взгляде Валентина сквозило нечто такое, что Арно не сомневался — дело вовсе не в неподходящем месте и возможных зрителях.  
  
— Нет, — повторил Валентин уже спокойнее, машинально пригладил волосы, затянул завязки рубашки, накинул куртку, поднялся. Смотрел он при этом куда угодно, только не на Арно.  
  
— Это из-за моей метки, да? — растерянно предположил Арно. Он так и остался сидеть на траве, куда упал, когда его оттолкнули. — Но мне она неважна! Вообще! — он почти кричал. — Я все равно не знаю, у кого парная. Да и наплевать мне на это! — разочарование мешалось с обидой и непониманием, и остановиться, замолчать, не спорить никак не удавалось. — Я же видел, чувствовал, что тебе тоже хочется. Почему?..  
  
— Дело не в метке, — отстраненно заметил Валентин, пресекая дальнейшие попытки и по-прежнему глядя куда-то в сторону, — а в тебе.  
  
— Да иди ты к кошкам! — после этих слов растерянность растаяла без следа, уступив место злости. — Я-то думал… — Арно не договорил, сердито подхватил сброшенную на траву куртку и ушел. Можно сказать, убежал, но в данном случае это, пожалуй, было простительно.  
  
Забытая лента так и осталась лежать на траве. Арно и представить не мог, что Валентин, чуть помедлив, поднимет ее и бережно спрячет в карман.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Он мне отказал, — буркнул Арно, раздраженно сжимая бокал. Вино качнулось, расплескалось, окрасив стекло прозрачным янтарем, капли упали на перчатки, и Арно стянул их, отряхивая и хмурясь.  
  
— Кто? — не понял Берто и подался вперед, готовясь слушать.  
  
Они находились в том же самом трактире, на том же самом месте, где и пару месяцев назад с Валентином. Только теперь на улице разливалась уже поздняя весна, солнечная и цветущая, ветви черемухи заслоняли окна пышной зеленью, осыпали белыми, сладко пахнущими лепестками.  
  
— Валентин, — сердито пояснил Арно. Имя до сих пор вызывало множество противоречивых эмоций, а под всеми ними, глубоко внутри, таились сожаление и злость. Не только на Валентина, но и на себя самого.  
  
«Зачем вообще полез? Разговаривали, проводили вместе свободные дни — так бы и дальше. Нет, нужно было устроить возвышенную страсть!» — временами думал Арно. Но потом понимал, что все равно попробовал бы, рано или поздно. Неопределенность уж точно не для него. И мимолетное сожаление вновь уступало место раздражению.  
  
— Придд? — обалдело переспросил Берто. — Ты с ним по-гайифски решил попробовать? Серьезно?  
  
— Я с ним решил просто попробовать, — возразил Арно. — Ну, обычно, — запутался он.  
  
— Одно и то же, — фыркнул Берто. — Ну ты нашел с кем, однако. Это же Придд! — его, похоже, куда больше удивила кандидатура в прекрасные эрэа, нежели предпочтения Арно.  
  
— Уж точно не хуже обоих Катершванцев, — вернул ему давнюю поддевку Арно.  
  
— Но и не лучше, — не согласился Берто, но потом хлопнул по плечу в качестве дружеской поддержки, — Да выбрось ты это из головы. Подумаешь, не получилось! Получится в следующий раз, — приободрил он на свой манер. — Ты бы знал, сколько раз мне отказывали.  
  
— Прямо уж столько, — усомнился Арно.  
  
— Представь себе, — Берто развел руками и рассмеялся — легко, беззаботно. — В конце концов, если тебе очень нужно, такие услуги можно и купить, — он обернулся и поискал взглядом трактирщика с его «развлечениями». — Причем прямо здесь.  
  
— Зачем? — вяло отмахнулся Арно. — Я же совсем не про это.  
  
— Как скажешь, — не стал спорить Берто. — А то я не против, за компанию. Поддержать, так сказать, по мере возможности.  
  
Арно промолчал, надел обратно перчатки, потрогал хрупкий, невесть как оказавшийся на столе лепесток черемухи и заговорил о другом, о том, о чем говорить было намного проще:  
  
— На следующей неделе Фабианов день. Ты же после него к себе вернешься?  
  
— Да, семейные традиции или что-то вроде того, — Берто подлил себе еще вина, с сожалением оглядел опустевшую бутылку и подозвал трактирщика, хотя и с другой целью, нежели собирался изначально. Тот понимающе закивал, явно предвкушая оплату.  
  
— Я тебе напишу, — решил Арно. — Не удивляйся, если Лионель добавит от себя что-нибудь дурацкое или какие рисунки — есть у него такая привычка. Дались ему мои письма, — Арно сначала обижался, но потом стал считать это еще одной прихотью старшего брата. Не худшей, надо заметить.  
  
— Конечно, — охотно согласился Берто и отвлекся на пришедшего с полной бутылкой трактирщика.  
  
Возвращаться в Лаик с его мрачной прохладой даже в разгар весны, недовольными окриками Арамоны и, главное, Валентином совершенно не хотелось.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Я помню, что тебе хочется в Торку, — сказал ему Лионель в первый день службы оруженосцем. — В свое время ты окажешься в действующей армии, в этом не сомневайся, — он повертел в руках перо, отложил в сторону, поднялся из-за массивного стола и шагнул к Арно.  
  
Кабинет капитана Королевской охраны во дворце поражал своей простотой — ничего лишнего, никакой напыщенной роскоши. Разве что чернильница с изящным золотым оленем да витиеватая резьба на спинках стульев не давала забыть, кому этот кабинет принадлежит.  
  
— Но сначала придется привыкнуть заниматься и бумагами в том числе. А также множеством не слишком увлекательных, но полезных дел, — продолжил Лионель. — В той же Торке, поверь, бумажных дел не меньше, чем военных, — он усмехнулся, заметив кислое выражение на лице Арно, и добавил: — Одни постоянные рапорты чего стоят.  
  
— Я понял, — нехотя согласился Арно. Впрочем, если в будущем все это действительно окажется нужным и полезным — значит, пусть будет. Лионель, несмотря на его непростой характер, — хороший учитель, это он усвоил еще в детстве в Сэ.  
  
Он и не догадывался в тот момент, насколько не увлекательными на самом деле окажутся все эти дела.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Нужно разобрать документы в королевском архиве, часть из них может скоро пригодиться, — говорил Лионель, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на гримасу Арно. Или он все же при этом усмехался? Пожалуй, да. Арно пожимал плечами и подчинялся — а что ему оставалось?  
  
Пыльные листы с полустершимися буквами казались бесконечными, но на следующее утро Арно получил долгожданное занятие фехтованием с Лионелем и пару новых хитроумных финтов от него же.  
  
— Сегодня дежуришь у королевской печати, — говорил Лионель, и Арно весь день вынужденно созерцал запертую дверь и тяжелые бархатные шторы, изучив на них, кажется, каждый виток расшитого золотистыми нитями узора, а заодно и паркет возле двери.  
  
Но вечером они поехали на конную прогулку по Олларии, и Лионель много рассказывал о «фульгатах» и чем они занимаются, о Торке и о том, как сбежал туда, не дослужив оруженосцем.  
  
— Мне последовать твоему примеру? — Арно приподнял бровь, но не сдержал озорной улыбки.  
  
— Не предполагал, что окажусь настолько скучным, но все на твое усмотрение, — туманно отозвался Лионель, сохраняя беспристрастное выражение и, воспользовавшись тем, что они оказались за пределами города, пустил Грато галопом.  
  
Пришлось догонять.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Время от времени Арно встречал во дворце Валентина, но каждый раз делал вид, что не заметил его. Хотя не замечать было сложно. Валентин словно специально появлялся в кабинете Лионеля со всякими незначительными поручениями от графа Рокслея, заставляя Арно насмешливо думать о том, что, похоже, не он один занимается теми самыми не слишком увлекательными делами, по меткому выражению Лионеля. Причем Арно так старательно смотрел куда угодно, только не на Валентина, что Лионель, закрыв дверь, первым делом спросил:  
  
— Между вами что-то произошло в Лаик?  
  
Вот ничего от него не скроешь! Арно внутренне похолодел под слишком внимательным взглядом, но сумел ответить равнодушно:  
  
— Нет. Просто это же Придд.  
  
Иногда Валентин оставался ждать графа Рокслея прямо рядом с той дверью, возле которой вынужден был дежурить Арно. Приходилось сдерживаться и снова не смотреть в его сторону, хотя хотелось, несмотря ни на что.  
  
И Арно иногда позволял это себе — торопливо, тайно, злясь на себя. Он успевал разглядеть и каштановые волосы, ставшие непривычно длинными, и тонкое, чуть нахмуренное лицо, и то, что красный с черным совершенно ему не идут.  
  
То Валентин оказывался в обществе фрейлин королевы, вежливо беседуя с ними ни о чем. Фрейлины звонко смеялись, шуршали шелковыми подолами и атласными лентами. Арно снова злился против воли и сам не понимал, зачем — ведь его это больше не касалось, не должно было касаться. Но однажды он увидел, что Валентин проводит время за этими разговорами, дожидаясь мать. Он и забыл, что герцогиня Ангелика Придд тоже находится при дворе.  
  
Случайная подсмотренная сцена обрадовала Арно, хотя он даже не сразу сообразил, почему. А сообразив, раздосадовано закусил губу. Получается, для него это не прошлое. Получается, для него это до сих пор имеет значение. Как глупо!  
  
Иногда Арно ловил на себе взгляды Валентина — долгие, задумчивые, — но оба продолжали упорно молчать.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Граф Рокслей должен сегодня вернуться после смотра Резервной армии, — начало разговора с Лионелем сулило очередное задание. Наверняка ничего особенного, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, о ком угодно. — Отвезешь и передашь ему лично, — Лионель протянул Арно плотный, увесистый запечатанный конверт.  
  
— Когда он приедет? — уточнил Арно, разглядывая оттиск кольца на воске. Свое он где-то оставил — то ли в особняке, то ли здесь, в кабинете.  
  
— К полудню, — Лионель в задумчивости вывел пару завитков на чистом листе бумаги. Там, где перо останавливалось, под его кончиком расцветала темно-синяя чернильная клякса. — Можешь идти прямо сейчас, как раз успеешь, — он отодвинул перо вместе с листом и добавил: — Вечером можешь быть свободен.  
  
«К Марианне собрался», — мысленно хмыкнул Арно, невольно вспомнив недавний разговор.  
  
— Мне тебя сопровождать? — скептически поинтересовался он, узнав о планах Лионеля.  
  
— Полагаю это лишним, — усмехнулся тот. — Вряд ли ты захочешь составить нам… компанию, а просто так делать там тебе нечего. Поэтому с визитом к куртизанке я как-нибудь сам справлюсь.  
  
С тех пор Арно доставались иногда свободные вечера, и можно было неспешно поужинать, поупражняться в фехтовании или, пустив Кана галопом, выбраться за пределы города к затянутому туманной дымкой Данару.  
  
— Понял, иду, — Арно встряхнул конверт, зевнул — просыпаться приходилось неимоверно рано — и вышел из кабинета, притворив дверь.

 

* * *  
  
Ранняя осень одела Олларию в золотое, янтарное, песочное. Опавшие листья шуршали под копытами Кана, разлетались в стороны, подхваченные порывами ветра. Лужи затянуло коркой льда — тонкой, ломкой, такой, что растает днем, — и в одну из них вмерзла ярко-алая гроздь рябины.  
  
Графа Рокслея в особняке не оказалось.  
  
— Задерживается его светлость, еще не приехали, — неприветливо сообщил слуга и, немного поколебавшись, все же предложил: — Проходите, располагайтесь, раз дело срочное. Может, нужно чего?  
  
— Нет, благодарю, — покачал головой Арно и опустился на ближайший диван. Тот недовольно скрипнул витой отделкой, и Арно получил еще один неодобрительный взгляд. — Порядки у них, однако, — удивился он, когда слуга наконец соизволил удалиться.  
  
Настроившись на длительное ожидание, Арно принялся перебирать в уме известные ему финты и блоки, прикидывая, в каком порядке их можно использовать, и уже разобрался почти со всеми, когда его отвлек тихий шорох от дверей.  
  
Валентин, бледный и осунувшийся, недоуменно смотрел на него. Выглядел он сонным и растерянным.  
  
— Прошу прощения, я услышал шум и решил, что граф Рокслей вернулся, — извинился он. Хотел добавить что-то еще, но покачнулся, и Арно неосознанно вскочил с дивана, бросился вперед, успев поддержать. Прямо как когда-то давно, на крыше Лаик.  
  
— Ты болен? — он жестом остановил благодарности, грубовато усадил Валентина рядом с собой на диван и отстранился, убедившись, что все в порядке.  
  
— Простуда, — коротко ответил Валентин, поправив золотую шнуровку на рукавах. — Почти прошла, так что не стоит волноваться.  
  
— По тебе заметно, как не стоит, — Арно старательно скрывал тревогу под равнодушной насмешливостью. Наверно, получалось не очень, поскольку Валентин как-то странно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Мне в самом деле намного лучше, — заверил он. — Вот только пришлось пропустить смотр Резервной армии, но, полагаю, такая возможность еще представится.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — согласился Арно.  
  
Происходящее было странным и неправильным, и он как-то особенно четко осознал, что ему не хватало разговоров с Валентином, его присутствия. И непонятно было, то ли продолжать, то ли закрыться наглухо, не позволяя себе то, о чем он после наверняка пожалеет. Но до чего же сложно не делать то, что нравится и что хочется сделать!  
  
— Позволь узнать, чем занимаешься ты? — взаимная неловкость возвышалась между ними буквально стеной, невидимой и непреодолимой.  
  
— Здесь и сейчас или в целом? — уточнил Арно, безуспешно пробуя сосредоточиться. Присутствие Валентина совсем сбивало с мысли. Так глупо и неправильно!  
  
— И то, и другое, — Валентин зябко поежился, и Арно заозирался в поисках пледа или еще чего-нибудь подходящего. В комнате ничего не обнаружилось — неудивительно, это же не спальня. Арно мысленно вздохнул и потянулся к застежкам плаща.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты скажешь, так что просто не спорь, — он накинул темную плотную ткань на плечи Валентина. — Потом вернешь. Пока болеешь, лишний раз лучше не выходи, а отдыхай.  
  
— Слуги могут почистить и доставить плащ туда, куда тебе будет предпочтительнее, — предложил Валентин, непослушными пальцами возясь с застежками.  
  
— Это уже точно лишнее, — отмахнулся Арно и кивнул на объемный конверт у себя в руках. — Ответ на твой вопрос — на один из них. Это от Лионеля, графу Рокслею. Что внутри, даже не представляю, — Арно пожал плечами, тронул восковую печать — немного смазана, обычно Лионель их ставит куда аккуратнее.  
  
— И временами начинает казаться, что служба оруженосца вся состоит из сплошной рутины и возни с бумагами, — понимающе усмехнулся Валентин.  
  
— Именно, — охотно согласился Арно и потянулся поправить чуть съехавший плащ. Дотронулся — и непрошенная близость накрыла волной, а вместе с ней и мысль, что Валентину такое, скорее всего, неприятно, ведь однажды он уже отказал. Воспоминание окатило ледяной водой, и Арно случайно дернул плащ слишком резко, заставив Валентина удивленно выдохнуть.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — в голосе сквозили непонимание и обида, и Арно устыдился своей несдержанности.  
  
— Вот вы где! А я везде ищу, — появившийся в дверях слуга окинул обоих подозрительным взглядом, прищурился на руки Арно, так и оставшиеся на плечах Валентина, и возвестил: — Ваша настойка.  
  
Небольшой бокал темного стекла был почти доверху наполнен мутноватой жидкостью. От нее тянуло чем-то пряным и хвойным, по запаху больше напоминающим гаунаусскую можжевеловую, нежели настойку от простуды.  
  
Валентин поблагодарил и попросил:  
  
— Оставьте здесь и можете быть свободны.  
  
— Как скажете, принять только не забудьте, — ворчливо посоветовал слуга, и прежде чем уйти, снова покосился на плащ и неодобрительно покачал головой.  
  
Арно наконец сообразил убрать руки и ошарашено уточнил:  
  
— Он всегда такой?  
  
— Нет, — невозмутимо отозвался Валентин, отпил небольшой глоток настойки и поморщился. — Только с теми, кто не относится к Людям Чести. Хотя, возможно, у него какие-то свои критерии, учитывая мое происхождение.  
  
— Гадость, да? — сочувственно поинтересовался Арно, заметив, как медленно и неохотно пьет Валентин.  
  
— Невозможная, — подтвердил тот, скривившись. — Я бы хотел принести свои извинения, — без всякого перехода произнес он, кутаясь в плащ.  
  
— За что? — сразу напрягся Арно.  
  
Осеннее солнце за окном скрылось за набежавшими облаками, и комната погрузилась в зыбкий полумрак, окрасилась синеватыми оттенками.  
  
— Мне не стоило… так реагировать тогда, в Лаик, — слова давались Валентину с трудом, падали тяжело и медленно, как первые капли начинающегося дождя.  
  
— Почему? — резковато спросил Арно. По-другому не получалось — нахлынули воспоминания, горько-вязкие, словно настойка. Арно не знал ее вкус, но по запаху казалось, что он должен быть именно таким. — Ты ясно дал понять, как обстоят дела.  
  
— Не совсем, — Валентин старательно подбирал выражения, и это было совершенно на него непохоже — ведь говорить он умел куда лучше, чем, к примеру, обращаться со шпагой. — Я не должен был выражать свой отказ подобным образом, выдвинув как причину тебя, — он беспрерывно трогал то тонкое кружево на манжете, то блестящие застежки плаща. — Ты здесь вообще не при чем.  
  
— Тогда в чем дело? — Арно смотрел прямо, не отводя взгляда. В конце концов, не он начал этот разговор и не он теперь вел себя странно, если не сказать неестественно.  
  
— Не в тебе, — уклончиво ответил Валентин после долгого молчания. — Арно, послушай…  
  
— Хватит с меня слушать! — Арно вскочил с дивана, уронил конверт, но даже не заметил этого. — Ты не говоришь ничего конкретного, но хочешь, чтобы я принял извинения, — рассерженно продолжил он, по-прежнему не замечая ничего вокруг. — Не нужно, я все тогда прекрасно понял! Я зря полез и сожалею об этом. Просто я думал… А, к кошкам, — отмахнулся он от собственных нелепых желаний. Все эти недомолвки и туманные намеки злили похлеще откровенной грубости. Почему не сказать, как есть?! Хотя о чем он, это же Валентин!  
  
Вернувшийся со смотра Резервной армии граф Рокслей одарил Арно удивленным взглядом — ну, еще бы, слов не разобрать, но интонации наверняка слышно из коридора.  
  
— По поручению графа Савиньяка, — отрапортовал Арно, быстро сориентировавшись в обстановке и стараясь вести себя спокойно и естественно.  
  
Граф Рокслей едва заметно кивнул, с некоторым нетерпением ожидая дальнейшего. Арно резко наклонился за конвертом, но Валентин опередил его — он, оказывается, тоже потянулся поднять конверт.  
  
Стоило поблагодарить, но от растерянности Арно лишь молча забрал его, на мгновение коснувшись пальцев Валентина. Теплые. Наверняка настойка подействовала. Стараясь не представлять, как эти пальцы ощущались бы под его ладонями, Арно отдал конверт графу Рокслею и поспешно откланялся.  
  
О том, что плащ так и остался на Валентине, Арно вспомнил, только оказавшись на улице под пронизывающим осенним ветром. Он помедлил и передернул плечами.  
  
«Не возвращаться же теперь. Да и ему… нужнее?» — Арно закрыл глаза, потом сердито тряхнул волосами и ловко запрыгнул на Кана.  
  
Никто не смотрел, но после разговоров с Валентином, пусть и не самых приятных, такие вещи получались сами собой.  
  
  
* * *  
  
До начала зимы оставалась еще пара недель, но погода успела испортиться основательно — с самого утра в воздухе висела холодная морось, постепенно превратившаяся в проливной дождь. Ближе к вечеру к дождю добавился снег, и глубокие лужи присыпало по краям белыми хлопьями.  
  
Арно со вздохом позволил Кану плюхнуться в одну такую, разлившуюся посреди дороги. Взметнулись ледяные брызги и комья смерзшегося снега, окатив их обоих.  
  
— Разницы уже никакой, — отстраненно заметил Арно, пробуя отряхнуть и без того насквозь промокший плащ. Влага мгновенно впиталась в потяжелевшую ткань.  
  
Арно весь день мотался из одного конца Олларии в другой, исполняя поручения Лионеля. За день не выпало ни одной свободной минуты, он устал, замерз и теперь думал только о том, как вернется в особняк и наконец поест.  
  
Впрочем, поторапливать Кана не приходилось, он сам резво перепрыгивал успевшие нападать небольшие мокрые сугробы, быстро таявшие и скользкие. Давно стемнело, свет из окон расплывался разноцветными пятнами на вымокшей дороге.  
  
В какой-то момент Арно начало казаться, что он вообще никуда не доберется, но впереди вынырнул из снежной пелены знакомый поворот, приветственно блеснула витая ограда, а чуть дальше, справа, проступили размытые очертания особняка.  
  
— Подготовьте купальню, — бросил Арно слугам, едва шагнул внутрь. Стянул шляпу, повертел в руках, с досадой разглядывая потерявшее нарядный вид перо — впитавшее дождь со снегом, сбившееся и потрепанное. — И домашнюю одежду, — добавил он, немного поколебавшись. Вдруг он понадобится Лионелю?  
  
«Хотя ну его, на сегодня с меня точно достаточно», — отмахнулся Арно от чересчур ответственных порывов.

 

* * *

Подогретая вода обволакивала приятным теплом и паром — совсем другое дело! Арно прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, сонный и разгоряченный, опустился глубже, намеренно прижимаясь к отполированным стенкам. Он потянулся к волосам и с удивлением наткнулся на неснятую бархатную ленту, удерживающую их в хвосте.

— Тьфу ты, забыл, — Арно завозился, пробуя ослабить неподдающийся намокший узел, нетерпеливо дернул ленту вниз.

Мысли текли неспешно и лениво, пока он не вспомнил случайно увиденное утром. Валентин, собранный и аккуратный даже в такой ливень, покупал цветы на площади — густо-лиловые анемоны, бережно укрытые от непогоды. Валентин назвал, куда их следовало доставить, но Арно не расслышал, слишком поглощенный своим недовольством.

«Разумеется, этой он не откажет», — мрачно отметил Арно, мысленно представляя себе «эту» и стараясь остаться незамеченным. Потому что — ну кому еще могут предназначаться цветы? Потому что, как бы Валентин ни отрицал очевидное, причина все же была в Арно.

— Да ну, еще об этом снова думать, — буркнул Арно, тряхнул головой и подхватил терпко пахнущее травами морисское мыло. Мелкая пена оседала на волосах, стекала по пальцам, лопалась прозрачными пузырьками, едва коснувшись воды.

Арно небрежно отжал волосы, откинул их за спину — пряди сразу щекотно прилипли к коже — и принялся за плечи. Мыло скользило в руках, то и дело норовя свалиться в покрытую пышным слоем пены воду, и Арно перехватил его удобнее, оставляя следы на гладкой, прозрачно-зеленой поверхности.

Не то чтобы он привык разговаривать с собой вслух, но почему-то в данный момент хотелось именно этого.

— Даже если у него есть невеста, что такого? — попробовал убедить себя Арно, обращаясь не то к мылу, не то к сложенному полотенцу, расшитому цветами. Заметив вышивку, Арно удивленно приподнял его за край и после непродолжительных раздумий решил, что, видимо, слуги перепутали, и полотенце принадлежит матери. Ну, или Лионелю. — Пусть так, — продолжил он развлекаться разговором, не требующим ответов, — ведь он наследник Приддов, ему положено. У Берто тоже есть невеста, и не только у него, — Арно принялся перебирать в уме знакомых, но никакие правильные, логичные доводы не действовали, и воспоминание о лиловых анемонах затмевало все остальное. — Я должен был догадаться, что так получится, — припечатал он, замолчал, еще больше расстроенный не учтенным сначала вариантом. — Но у него нет метки… — продолжил Арно шепотом. — Хотя не у всех же она на видных местах, — он потер щеку, но ничего не почувствовал. Впрочем, этого и не требовалось, вполне хватало случайных отражений, чтобы знать — серебристые листья никуда не делись.

Мысль о возможной метке Валентина и найденной паре почему-то удручала, и Арно, желая отвлечься, оглянулся в поисках ароматного масла, стоящего на специальной полочке в небольших пузырьках с золотистыми шнурками. Обычно Арно не обращал на него ни малейшего внимания, но очень уж хотелось заняться чем-то другим, нежели собственными мыслями. Чем угодно. Тем более Лионель использовал это масло регулярно — куда-то же оно расходовалось.

Арно принюхался к первому попавшемуся пузырьку — кажется, хвоя. Открутил изящную, чуть вытянутую крышку, налил в воду сразу побольше, на всякий случай. Из следующего пузырька пахнуло цветами — непонятно, какими именно, но приятно. Вода уже начала благоухать на все лады, но остановиться Арно не успел, и к накрывшей купальню смеси запахов добавился еще один.

«И как Лионель этим пользуется?» — мысленно хмыкнул Арно, тщательно вытираясь полотенцем. Помогало не слишком хорошо, навязчивый аромат словно прилип к коже и волосам и никак не желал становиться слабее. Арно пожал плечами, натянул приготовленную слугами рубашку, штаны, влез в домашние туфли и застегнул теплый камзол. В особняке было зябко, несмотря на растопленные камины.

— Это что? — вернувшийся к ужину из дворца Лионель озадаченно принюхался и поморщился.

— Ароматное масло, — отозвался Арно, попутно собирая влажные волосы в хвост. Хотел добавить что-нибудь едкое по поводу ароматности, но Лионель его опередил, иронично смерив взглядом:

— Достаточно пяти капель. Одного вида.

Арно так удивился, что даже промолчал.

 

* * *

Помимо Лионеля, его ждало письмо Берто — похоже, курьер принес его, пока он размышлял в купальне о метках и невестах. Арно забрал запечатанный конверт, прикидывая, поужинать ему в зале или в своей комнате, и, в итоге выбрав комнату, отправился к себе.

В спальне было прохладно, зябко, и Арно с удовольствием нырнул под одеяло, даже не раздевшись. Устроился удобнее, покосился на заботливо принесенный слугами поднос с едой и подогретым вином и, не сомневаясь, решил начать с письма.

Лионель не торопил с отчетом о выполненных поручениях, и можно было заняться своими делами. Да и чувство вины не давало отложить чтение — собирался же написать первым, сам и предложил, но так и не нашел времени.

Конечно же, никаких упреков или недовольства по этому поводу в письме не было — Берто, скорее всего, даже и не помнил толком, кто из них предложил написать. Арно невольно улыбнулся: в памяти моментально всплыл Лаик, совместные вылазки, смешливый голос Берто — и посреди предзимней Олларии с ее мокрым снегом и туманами вдруг повеяло соленым морским ветром с теплыми брызгами, в размашистых строчках шумели и плескались волны, и Арно, увлекшись письмом, забыл обо всем.

«…дальше флот отправляется в Хексберг. Не знаю, когда точно доберемся, но расскажу. Наверняка будет, что — на севере все совсем другое. — (Волны из мягких, пронизанных жарким солнцем, превратились в темные, колючие, как снег и лед). — Как видишь, не одному тебе пришлось сменить тепло на холод, — смеялись неровные буквы, кое-где заляпанные чернилами — наверно, Берто торопился. — Нужно было тебе тоже к нам, а то еще закиснешь в своей столице. Ну, это так, глупости, конечно, вряд ли хоть у кого-то из Лаик сейчас много свободного времени».

Арно хмыкнул на этом предложении, признавая его правоту, дочитал письмо и отложил в сторону. Нужно было ответить, но выбираться из нагретой кровати не слишком хотелось, и, пообещав себе: «Прямо с утра проснусь пораньше и напишу», — Арно притянул ближе забытый поднос с ужином.

Проснуться на следующее утро каким-то невероятным образом получилось даже раньше, чем Арно рассчитывал, и, глядя на серую дымку дождя за окном и широко зевая, он начал ответное письмо.

 

* * *

— Я точно обязан присутствовать? — Арно повертел в руках маску из черного бархата с ярко-алыми перьями и вопросительно взглянул на Лионеля.

— Разумеется. Иное будет воспринято как дурной тон, — Лионель остался непреклонен. — Ты же знаешь правила.

— Знаю, — недовольно скривился Арно. — Лучше бы еще с каким поручением отправил, — он снова покосился на маску, подергал тонкие, перевитые блестящими нитями завязки.

— Это тоже можно устроить, — легко согласился Лионель. — Но отдых и развлечения тебе не помешают, — издевательски добавил он.

— Отдых в твоем представлении — это нечто, — буркнул Арно. — Целый вечер потратить на бесполезные глупости! Еще и в маске.

Прием в честь открытия Королевского дворца устраивался в начале зимы каждый год вот уже на протяжении почти Круга. Что-то там не понравилось правящей династии, и много лет назад дворец решили переделать, перестроить, добавив, так сказать, торжественности. Выбор пал на известного в те времена архитектора из Гайифы. Талиг с ней в тот момент не враждовал, и осуществить задуманное оказалось не слишком сложно.

В итоге дворец обзавелся ажурными гайифскими башенками, арочными окнами, изящной резьбой на высоких дверях и тем, что называется смешением стилей. Северная монументальность и южная изысканность, впрочем, смотрелись вместе неплохо, и послужили поводом организовать после окончания работ прием, впоследствии ставший традицией. 

Прием как прием, но архитектор-то был из Гайифы, а маски — их изобретение, вот и добавили их к торжеству как дань уважения. И теперь Арно, и без того не слишком жалующий приемы, танцы и предпраздничную дворцовую суету, тоскливо сжимал в руках эту самую маску и думал о том, что архитектор, слава Создателю, оказался хотя бы из Гайифы, а не из Гаунау. А то кто знает, какую из варварских традиций решили бы перенять.

— И да, танцевать я не умею, это еще в Лаик выяснилось, — насмешливо предупредил Арно, откладывая маску в сторону, на заваленный бумагами стол. Лионель и в особняке часто занимался делами.

— Это и не потребуется, — обнадежил его Лионель. — Общий танец всего один, в нем все участвуют и просто меняются партнерами. А на остальные с тобой вряд ли кто-то согласится, — он подошел ближе, провел пальцами по метке на щеке Арно, нахмурился, думая о своем.

— Почему не согласятся? — возмутился Арно и резко замолчал, догадавшись.

— Поэтому, — Лионель не спешил убрать пальцы с метки, словно знал, что придется объяснять.

Да, считалось неприличным уделять внимание тому, кто отмечен знаком связи, кто нашел истинную пару. Даже если метка не принята. Даже если ее обладатель не был против.

— Хоть какая-то от нее польза, — хмыкнул Арно, довольный тем, что ему предстоит только один танец, а не кошки знают сколько. И самое главное — никакого нарушения этикета.

 

 

* * *

Снег за окном казался синим, почти лиловым, сливался с вечерним небом, затянутым невесомыми облаками. Он начался еще утром и так и продолжал падать — медленно, плавно, словно нехотя.

Арно отвернулся от окна и придвинул ближе высокий бокал с глинтвейном. Пахло пряностями и спелыми апельсинами, их яркие кусочки впитали горячее вино, окрасившись в темно-бордовый. Хотелось попробовать и пунш — янтарную жидкость, украшенную шоколадно-коричневыми зернами кардамона, — но прием только начался, и Арно отдал предпочтение тому, что нравилось больше.

Бархатная маска мешала с непривычки, шнурки скользили по волосам, заставляя время от времени их поправлять, что каждый раз привлекало к нему любопытствующие взгляды. Вот и теперь он потянулся поправить, случайно ткнулся пальцами в алые перья, помяв их, но в итоге все же нащупал завязки и затянул плотнее.

Помимо неудобной маски удручал выбор блюд. Арно не слишком нравилось сладкое, а длинный стол был буквально заставлен фруктами в карамели и желе, воздушными кремовыми пирожными и сливочной выпечкой.

«Ничего другого в Гайифе не едят?» — скептически подумал Арно, повозился, незаметно отодвигаясь от чересчур говорливого соседа, ощущая, как скользит шелк обивки, и с сомнением покосился на ближайшее пирожное. Собрался попробовать — и остановился, забыв обо всем.

Валентина он узнал сразу. Это было несложно: маска не полностью скрывала лицо, а речь тем более шла о том, кто стал так близок. Лиловая шелковая маска, расшитая серебром, камзол тех же оттенков — на приеме можно было присутствовать в цветах своего Дома, в этот вечер было неважно, чей ты оруженосец. Валентин снова беседовал с одной из фрейлин, мягко улыбаясь на каких-то, видимо, забавных моментах.

Арно засмотрелся на эту улыбку и не сразу заметил, кому она предназначена. А заметив, нахмурился и отвернулся, так стиснув в руке ни в чем не повинное пирожное, что нежный ванильный крем заляпал замшу перчаток.

«Да чтоб тебя! — он подхватил со стола атласную персиковую салфетку (надо же, в тон обивки!) и принялся раздраженно оттирать испорченные перчатки. И так увлекся, что не сразу поймал на себе изучающе-задумчивый взгляд Лионеля. — Вот только этого не хватало, — Арно усилием воли заставил себя расслабленно откинуться на спинку, небрежно отбросив салфетку в сторону. — Надо бы держать лицо, а то иначе вопросов не оберешься».

И, главное, не смотреть на Валентина. Не смотреть.

…Имя фрейлины он так и не вспомнил.

 

* * *

Лионель оказался прав. Стоило плавной, тягучей музыке заполнить зал, а собравшимся — не всем, но многим, — начать танцевать, как Арно остался за столом почти в одиночестве. Его это полностью устраивало, и даже вечер перестал казаться бездарно потраченным, но неожиданно среди танцующих мелькнул лиловый камзол Валентина. Арно напряженно застыл, пробуя разглядеть его спутницу — тяжелый бордовый бархат платья, золотистая маска, русые волосы собраны в высокую прическу с рубиновыми шпильками. Герцогиня Айрис Окделл. Подходящая пара для наследника герцога Придда.

Арно успел в мельчайших деталях представить свадебную церемонию, форму меток и последующие неизбежные встречи во дворце, но танец закончился, и Валентин, вежливо раскланявшись, продолжил уже с другой.

Арно удивленно моргнул — нежно-голубое шелковое платье, маска ему в тон, светлые локоны. Селина Арамона.

«Он со всеми фрейлинами королевы решил перетанцевать?» — Арно мысленно хмыкнул, озадаченный тем, как теперь определять, для кого предназначались лиловые анемоны. Не то чтобы танцевать со многими было чем-то необычным и неположенным, но он рассчитывал узнать, кого выбрал Валентин, а вряд ли это получится, если он и дальше станет приглашать всех подряд.

С другой стороны, если бы речь шла именно о невесте, о помолвке уже наверняка объявили бы. А поскольку этого не произошло, оставались некоторые шансы…

«Шансы на что? — одернул себя Арно. — Не сейчас, так позже. А тебе он уже все сказал, что хотел», — он схватил первое попавшееся пирожное и торопливо прожевал, не чувствуя вкуса. Потянулся за следующим и едва не выронил его прямо на пол.

Графиня Дженнифер Рокслей.

«Нет, ну, она, конечно, тоже фрейлина, — обалдело подумал Арно. — Но зная ее репутацию… Хотя, несомненно, удобно — не приходится даже из особняка Рокслеев выходить», — мысль заставила насмешливо фыркнуть.

Бесчисленные яркие огоньки свечей, смех и разговоры, шорох юбок по начищенному до блеска паркету, приторно-сладкий аромат пышно взбитых сливок и ванили — все это сливалось воедино, постепенно становилось ненавязчивым фоном. Видимых меток ни у кого, кроме него, не было, но это ни о чем не говорило — если никто не знает, танцуй сколько угодно, на приеме не сочтут такое недопустимым.

 

* * *

Арно недоуменно поднял голову, почувствовав чужое присутствие: надо же, так увлекся своими мыслями, что не услышал! Лионель усмехался, приглашающе протягивая ему руку, и это означало начало общего танца, где партнером мог стать кто угодно — все равно поменяетесь.

— Да ладно? — Арно вопросительно приподнял бровь, принимая приглашение, послушно вышел на середину зала следом за Лионелем и положил руки ему на плечи. Начало танца предполагалось быстрым и веселым, и позиция отличалась от тех, что были свойственны более плавным и медленным танцам.

— Всего лишь хочу лично убедиться, что ты не сбежишь от своих обязанностей, — Лионель аккуратно притянул его ближе, явно позабавленный неловкостью Арно.

Вот нравилось ему издеваться!

Партнером Лионель оказался неплохим — уверенно вел, легко двигался, поддерживая Арно так, что он даже забыл о своей неспособности к танцам. Хоть весь вечер продолжай! Но вскоре, по правилам, пришлось меняться.

Разноцветная мозаика масок — пурпурных, синих, бирюзовых, из бархата, шелка, атласа. С перьями, вышивкой, с причудливыми узорами. Арно окончательно запутался во всем этом пышном многообразии, когда его партнер в очередной раз сменился, и на плечи осторожно легли ладони в тонких серых перчатках. Арно в первое мгновение не поверил — ну не бывает таких неудачных совпадений, ну правда же! — но потом поднял голову и понял, что не ошибся.

Валентин больше не улыбался, наоборот, смотрел вопросительно и настороженно, едва касаясь. Серебро и лиловое.

— Думаешь, не нарушить ли рисунок танца? — едким шепотом спросил Арно, не спеша встать ближе и продолжить.

— Мы задерживаем остальных, — тоже шепотом ответил Валентин, будто специально не оставляя ему выбора.

— И что? — огрызнулся Арно, но потом заметил, что оказавшийся рядом Лионель смотрит на него уже не просто внимательно, а понимающе, словно обо всем догадался.

«Просто отлично», — Арно криво улыбнулся Валентину, изображая приветливость и несомненное желание продолжить танец именно с ним, поймал скептические взгляды сразу с двух сторон — и от Лионеля, и от Валентина, — и, уже не скрываясь, прижался в ответ, закончив тем самым небольшую заминку.

Заключительная часть общего танца тянулась бесконечно, еще и музыка соответствовала — что-то довольно занудное и неспешное. Арно устал, злился, старался не смотреть на Валентина, но где там! Тянуло против воли.

Тепло ладоней на плечах, плавные движения среди ярко освещенного зала, едва различимое: «Осторожнее, я помню, танцы не твоя сильная сторона», когда Арно чуть не упал. Вот в чужом настроении он не слишком хорошо разбирался, но Валентин выглядел грустным.

Танец закончился так же неожиданно, как и начался, все рассыпались по залу, который вдруг наполнился смехом и восхищенными возгласами. Над заснеженным парком расцветали, рассыпаясь искрами по ночному небу огни фейерверков. Арно подался вперед, ближе к окну — хотелось рассмотреть получше, не упуская ни единой мелочи.

«А праздник, вроде, и ничего», — уже успел решить он, наблюдая, как лиловые брызги сменяются серебристыми, но его вернул к действительности невозмутимый голос Валентина:

— Может, все же меня отпустишь?

«Вот если у них и есть что общее с Лионелем, то это, несомненно, умение испортить любой момент», — Арно хмыкнул, изобразил долгие размышления и нарочито церемонно отстранился.

 

* * *

Они спешились, когда Оллария осталась позади, дорога сузилась, превратившись из посыпанной гравием в неровную, размытую дождями, а каштаны сменились яблонями — невысокими, полудикими, усыпанными мелкими зеленоватыми плодами. Лионель сорвал один такой, принюхался — кислый, похоже, — и протянул его Грато. Тому, конечно, понравилось. Яблоко — оно и есть яблоко, и неважно — сочное с розоватыми крапинками на гладких боках, из ухоженных садов, или такое вот, неприметное, с дерева, выросшего вдали от людских домов.

К вечеру душная, пыльная жара немного спала, и Арно охотно согласился на прогулку верхом с Лионелем, тем более тот обещал какой-то важный разговор. Обещал, а теперь молчит, смотрит непонятно куда — то ли на прозрачно-светлое вечернее небо, то ли на густо заросший берег, скрывающий среди разнотравья и высоких кустов Данар.

— Похоже, мне предстоит сменить дворец на действующую армию, — прозвучало это неожиданно и как-то странно, словно не по-настоящему. Арно в первое мгновение не поверил, но, увидев серьезный взгляд темных глаз, понял: Лионель не шутит.

— И куда мы отправимся? — осторожно уточнил он, не в силах поверить в такую удачу — даже не пришлось ждать окончания службы оруженосца или по примеру Лионеля сбегать в Торку.

— Не мы, а я, — поправил его Лионель, разом стерев уже начавшие представляться соблазнительные картины, одна приятней другой. — Я еду в Северную армию.

— Но почему? Я же твой оруженосец! — возмутился Арно, сердито дергая поводья.

Кан в ответ на это извернулся и ткнул его мордой. Пришлось извиняться яблоком, хорошо, что их хватало даже на таких неказистых деревьях.

— Останься пока в Олларии, здесь ты мне нужнее. Присоединишься потом, — пообещал Лионель, останавливаясь возле увешанной еще неспелыми гроздьями рябины. Провел пальцами по ягодам, чуть подергал и усмехнулся, явно что-то вспоминая.

— В Северной армии я бы тебе тоже не помешал, — раздосадовано сказал Арно, отряхивая перчатки от прилипших кусочков яблока.

— Арно, достаточно, — резковато остановил его Лионель. — Или мне приказать? — насмешливо предложил он.

— Не нужно, — огрызнулся Арно. — Я понял. Когда уезжаешь? — решил он сразу выяснить подробности.

— Не сейчас. Осенью, — Лионель успел подхватить где-то тонкую, слегка засохшую на летней жаре травинку и принялся задумчиво водить ею по ладони, выпустив поводья. — Скажи мне лучше вот что, — травинка дрогнула и остановилась, светло-зеленое и бежевое заметно выделялось на темной ткани перчатки. — Что у тебя произошло с Приддом?

— Я уже говорил, что ничего, — чересчур поспешно ответил Арно, мысленно ругая себя за то мимолетное недовольство в общем танце на давнем приеме. Прием-то, может, и давний, но Лионель предсказуемо обратил на это внимание и запомнил.

— Ты уверен? А то со стороны выглядит, как будто он для тебя — неприступная эрэа. Успевшая, к тому же, отказать, — Лионель говорил это со смехом и наверняка даже не представлял, насколько близок к истине. Арно нервно улыбнулся, делая вид, что шутка получилась забавной, и искренне надеясь, что выражение лица его не слишком выдает.

«Неужели правда настолько заметно?!», — он попробовал вспомнить, что еще говорил и делал в отношении Валентина, но больше ничего компрометирующего вроде как не происходило.

— У него нет парной с тобой метки, — медленно произнес Лионель, снова становясь серьезным. — А то я решил бы, что дело в этом.

— Глупости, — беспечно отозвался Арно, думая о том, что вот только парной метки с Валентином ему и не хватало.

 

* * *

С момента отъезда Лионеля в Северную армию прошла всего пара недель, но Арно постоянно ловил себя на том, что ему не хватает совместных занятий фехтованием, пусть и в несусветную рань, прогулок верхом и даже просто присутствия брата.

«Ну, хотя бы больше никаких поручений», — довольно хмыкнул Арно в первый день отсутствия Лионеля, выйдя из особняка в окрасившийся оттенками осени, облетающий парк. Постоял на месте, поворошил носком сапога сухие листья на пожухлой траве и неожиданно понял, что обдумывает, когда лучше взяться за отчет.

«Леворукий, вот же привычка!» — удивился он и, поймав на ладонь первые мелкие капли начинающегося дождя, направился к конюшне. Погода погодой, но Каном все равно нужно было заняться.

Воспоминания потускнели и отдалились, перекрытые нахлынувшей действительностью в виде очередного приема во дворце. На этот раз, к радости Арно, танцев не предполагалось, масок — тем более, и в целом все тянулось как-то вяло и сонно. Он незаметно зевнул, прикидывая, когда, наконец, можно будет уйти, скользнул взглядом по присутствующим и мысленно вздохнул: разумеется, Валентин тоже был здесь. Ловко поедал какой-то необычный, выложенный слоями десерт, украшенный фруктами и карамелью, при этом умудряясь поддерживать беседу. Арно понаблюдал за ним чуть дольше, чем позволяли правила приличия, и торопливо отвернулся. Еще не хватало, чтобы Валентин возомнил о себе всякое! Лучше уж сделать вид, что тебя невероятно интересует живопись и, соответственно, картины на стенах зала, или изящные кружевные изгибы многочисленных золотых подсвечников, или даже весьма занимательная форма выреза на платье у…

Додумать и выбрать платье Арно не успел. Дальше все произошло настолько стремительно, что он полностью растерялся и запутался. Вот новый капитан Королевской охраны Поль Морен, заменивший Лионеля, появился в зале и доложил нечто непонятное графу Рокслею. Вот граф Рокслей поднялся из-за стола и объявил… Что? Как такое возможно? Законная власть? Гарнизон Кабитэлы перешел на сторону законной власти?! Какая, к кошкам, Кабитэла?

Слова терялись и никак не хотели складываться в осмысленные предложения. А когда все же сложились, зал мгновенно начал заполняться гвардейцами в черно-белой форме, получившими приказ сопроводить нынешнего короля и большую часть собравшихся в Багерлее.

«Заговор, — Арно криво усмехнулся, пробуя собраться с мыслями. — Если бежать, то куда? Окна не подходят — вон там их сколько, не добраться. Двери тоже отпадают, стража возле них наверняка подкуплена. Леворукий, да что ж такое!» — Арно невольно закусил губу и обернулся в безнадежных поисках возможного выхода.

Небольшая дверь, скрытая приглушенно-винной бархатной портьерой, скромно притаилась в стене совсем рядом. Точно, как он мог забыть! Лионель ведь рассказывал, да и сам Арно проверял ее несколько раз по его поручению.

Арно отступил в сторону от стола, воспользовавшись поднявшейся суматохой, сделал шаг, другой и уже рванулся к двери, когда его схватили и с силой дернули назад. Он рассерженно обернулся, пробуя вырваться, и в первый момент не поверил. Помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение, но Валентин никуда не делся — по-прежнему крепко прижимал его к себе, удерживая на месте и не давая добраться до двери.

— Ты! Ты все знал! — гневно выдохнул он Валентину в лицо, потрясенный внезапной догадкой. — Знал и ничего не сказал. Предатель!

Валентин в ответ на обвинение лишь притиснул Арно ближе и вдруг шепнул на ухо, щекотно обдав кожу дыханием:

— Справа.

Арно собирался возмутиться бессмысленностью сказанного, но потом все же покосился в указанном направлении. Гвардеец целился в него, держа пистолет наготове — видимо, заметил рывок к двери. И если бы не Валентин, остановивший его… Только теперь Арно догадался, что Валентин не просто удерживает его от побега, а закрывает собой от излишне деятельного гвардейца.

— Зачем? — вопрос прозвучал едва различимо, но Валентин, судя по тому, как напряглись его плечи, услышал. Но ответить не успел — подбежавшие гвардейцы торопились выполнить приказ и не стали особо церемониться, выдернув Арно из рук Валентина и выведя его вместе с остальными из зала.

Заставленный разноцветными десертами стол так и остался стоять неубранным.

 

* * *

Комната в Багерлее, вопреки ожиданиям Арно, мало чем отличалась от самой обычной, в каком-нибудь не слишком захудалом постоялом дворе. Широкая кровать, застеленная серебристым меховым покрывалом, песочного цвета мебель, простая, но вполне пригодная для использования, неброские голубовато-серые шторы. И зарешеченные окна, не позволяющие забыть о том, где находишься.

Арно подошел ближе, потрогал их переплетения — крепкие, — и выглянул в окно. Ничем не примечательный двор, усыпанный алыми листьями клена с золотистыми прожилками, грязно-коричневая мутная лужа, оставшаяся от недавних дождей. С соседней крыши гулко капала вода, быстро темнеющее небо казалось низким и влажным. Не высоко, но и не выбраться.

С удивлением поняв, что не чувствует не только страха, но и ожидаемого в такой неопределенности волнения, Арно, не раздеваясь, устроился на кровати и почти сразу задремал.

Проснулся он от мягкого шороха открывающейся двери. Сел на кровати, потер глаза, сонно прикидывая, кому и зачем понадобился посреди ночи. А в том, что уже ночь, сомневаться не приходилось — темные хмурые тучи разошлись, и в незашторенное окно неярко светил изогнутый серебристый месяц. Нужно было собраться, нужно было подумать, что и как говорить, но получалось лишь растерянно озираться в поисках перчаток и ленты и неловко пробовать собрать непослушные пряди.

Вошедший, скрытый ночными тенями, явно старался не шуметь, то и дело оглядываясь на дверь. Выглядело это по меньшей мере настораживающе, и Арно, не выдержав, поинтересовался негромко:

— Какого Леворукого?

И в следующее мгновение оказался притиснут к кровати, а рот его крепко зажимала чужая ладонь. 

— Тише, — шепнул знакомый голос, и Валентин, чуть помедлив, отпустил Арно и отстранился, перед этим убедившись, что их не слышали, и никто не вошел в комнату.

— Что тебе здесь нужно? — прозвучало резковато, но как еще с ним разговаривать? — Пришел убедиться, что я в Багерлее? — Арно сердито отодвинулся подальше, хотя Валентин на него никак не претендовал.

— Позволь отметить, что ты ошибаешься в своих выводах, — Валентин грустно усмехнулся. — Отец не счел нужным поставить меня в известность касательно своих планов. Как и граф Рокслей.

— Ну ты загнул, — хмыкнул Арно, в очередной раз удивленный витиеватостью речи Валентина. — Другими словами, тебе ничего не сказали. Но почему? — он указал взглядом на тонкий потертый меховой плед (в комнате было прохладно), но Валентин отрицательно покачал головой и нехотя произнес:

— Полагаю, отец перестал испытывать ко мне должное доверие с тех пор, как… — он замолчал на полуслове, едва заметно поморщился и продолжил: — Проще говоря, он не считает меня достаточно благонадежным.

Оба одновременно замолчали, окутанные тревожной тишиной, а потом Валентин, видимо, спохватившись, что время ограничено, произнес:

— Однако я пришел с другими намерениями.

«Это с какими?» — собирался спросить Арно, но Валентин вдруг принялся расстегивать серебристые пуговицы камзола. Лилового, к слову.

— Ты в цветах Дома? — недоуменно уточнил Арно, не зная, чему больше удивляться — тому, что Валентин неожиданно начал раздеваться, или его одежде.

— Его Величество Альдо Первый, — прозвучало это скептически, если не сказать насмешливо, — приказал Повелителям, их родственникам и вассалам независимо от службы носить свои цвета, и никак иначе, — Валентин справился с пуговицами, стянул и аккуратно сложил камзол и, глубоко вздохнув, медленно, словно против воли, спустил рубашку с правого плеча.

В первый момент Арно не поверил. Ну, мало ли — слишком темно, к тому же он устал и измотан, вот и видится то, чего никак не может быть. Он недоверчиво помотал головой, придвинулся ближе, неосознанно потянулся и почти сразу отдернул руку, но рисунок так и остался неизменным.

Серебристые вытянутые листья, освещенным зыбким светом месяца, точно такие же, как у него на щеке. Серебро на серебре, необъяснимое и невозможное.

— Откуда она у тебя? — только и сумел выдавить из себя Арно, растерянный и совершенно сбитый с толку. — И почему на плече?

— Присмотрись внимательнее, — посоветовал Валентин, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Арно разберется, что к чему.

— Парные метки находятся на одинаковых местах, это все говорят, — начал было Арно и замолчал, не закончив мысль. — Что это? — удивился он. Через дымку листьев проступал еще один рисунок — хрупкий, размытый, едва различимый. Цветок ириса. Не принятая метка.

— Моя первая парная метка, — Валентин невесело усмехнулся. — Такое случается довольно редко, но если ее не принять, то однажды, возможно, получишь еще одну. Как видишь, если первая на плече, то вторая проявится там же. И неважно, где она у другого человека.

«…И из всех возможных вариантов это в итоге оказался Валентин. Не зря я недавно думал, что только парной метки с ним и не хватало».

Оставалось разве что развести руками. Гнева не было, вопреки ожиданиям, скорее просто некоторое недоумение и обида, почему ему не сказали раньше. Но… чувства и мысли на этот счет как-то поистерлись, поблекли со временем, что ли. Поэтому Арно не придумал ничего лучше, чем просто продолжить разговор.

— Так вот в чем дело… А я-то разглядывал всех подряд в Лаик, и ничего. Даже Арамону пришлось получше рассмотреть — между прочим, то еще удовольствие, — возмутился он. Столько сомнений, столько предположений — и такой простой ответ! — Но почему об этом никто не знает? И почему ты сам не сказал? Столько раз видел мою метку… — Арно досадливо потер щеку, недовольный чужой скрытностью.

— Как я говорил, это редкость. Я сам даже и не догадывался, что вторая метка возможна, пока не столкнулся напрямую, — Валентин не стал поправлять рубашку, и немыслимое переплетение хрупкого цветка и прозрачных листьев окрасилось в серо-синее, когда месяц спрятался за набежавшими облаками.

— Точно, это же тоже ирисы. Ну, листья метки, — Арно осторожно дотронулся до обнаженного плеча Валентина, словно боялся, что от прикосновения рисунок исчезнет, сотрется, окажется нереальным. — Я все думал, что за листья, вроде знакомые, а определить не получается. Теперь понятно, — он хмыкнул. — Узнать цветок, конечно, было бы намного проще.

— Да, это листья ириса, — подтвердил Валентин, зябко поведя плечами.

«Вот ведь упрямый, нет бы одеться! Показал же все, что собирался», — Арно недоумевал мысленно, но вслух сказал немного другое.

— Твой камзол здесь, — он ткнул в мягкую лиловую ткань — ну, мало ли, вдруг Валентин успел забыть, где разделся.

— Одежда мне пока не понадобится, — Валентин как-то странно усмехнулся, и мысли Арно потекли в совсем уж непристойную сторону. Нет, он, конечно, знал, как принимают метки, но все настолько запуталось, что это казалось совершенно лишним и ненужным. Ровно до того момента, пока Валентин не произнес со своей привычной невозмутимостью:

— Если позволишь, я хотел бы разделить с тобой метку.

— Что? — Арно сумел задать вопрос далеко не сразу, слишком ошеломленный предложением. Валентин успел аккуратно опрокинуть его на кровать, и Арно пришлось выставить руки перед собой, не отталкивая, но и не позволяя лечь на себя сверху. — Ты так и не ответил, почему не сказал про метку в Лаик, — он по-прежнему упирался ладонями в плечи Валентина, ощущая его тепло и легкую неровность метки.

— Полагаю, ты прав. Это невежливо и недостойно с моей стороны — предлагать принять метку ничего не объяснив, — не стал настаивать Валентин и, сев на кровати, помог Арно устроиться рядом. — Прошу меня извинить, начать рассказ придется немного с другого, иначе ты вряд ли поймешь, — он стиснул в руках подвернувшийся камзол, и Арно, заметив это, нахмурился. Похоже, речь пойдет о чем-то значимом и не слишком приятном.

— Да уж ничего, послушаю, — буркнул он, с досадой ощущая неуместное желание — а ведь Валентин его едва коснулся. И хотя теперь можно было приписать такое метке, он не сомневался, что дело вовсе не в ней.

— Моя предыдущая метка, — начал Валентин после долгого молчания, столь долгого, что Арно успел решить: его оставят без объяснений, — проявилась, когда мне почти исполнилось пятнадцать.

* * *

…Заснеженный, укутанный густым туманом замок Васспард, недавно начавшаяся зима, притихший сонный парк с извилистыми дорожками. И Юстиниан, вернувшийся из Резервной армии в отпуск, смеющийся, предвкушающий вечерние разговоры с Валентином — то, что принадлежит только им двоим, их давняя традиция, возникшая еще с тех времен, когда Юстиниан уехал в Лаик.

Появление метки Валентин чувствует даже через теплый, подбитый мехом зимний плащ, как только выходит в парк, чтобы встретить брата. Чувствует — и замирает, не в силах поверить в мелькнувшую догадку, так и стоит среди разыгравшейся метели, молча наблюдая, как Юстиниан спешивается, улыбается, идет к нему. Словно ничего особенного нет в том, чтобы получить одинаковую метку с собственным братом. Словно так и нужно. Словно так правильно.

— Вальхен, ты чего? — к радости встречи примешивается недоумение. — А, ты об этом, — Юстиниан неуверенно смеется, дотрагивается до плеча, чуть морщится — наверно, его метка тоже покалывает ледяным холодом. Как снежный день вокруг них.

…Тепло растопленного камина, пушистый ковер, на котором можно так удобно устроиться, невесомый пар над подогретым вином в бокалах.

— Покажи, — Юстиниан не уточняет, но все и так понятно.

Валентин неуверенно тянет вниз отделанный серебристым кружевом рукав рубашки, обнажая правое плечо. Цветок ириса, проступивший на коже, кажется синеватым в неярком вечернем освещении.

— У меня такая же, — Юстиниан почему-то выглядит довольным, и Валентин никак не может понять — неужели его это совсем не тревожит?

— И что нам теперь делать? — Валентин растерянно поправляет рубашку, не в силах перестать думать о том, как именно принимается метка.

— Ты о чем? — непонимающе отзывается Юстиниан, как ни странно, ничуть не смущаясь происходящего. — Послушай, парные метки появляются не только у любовников, но и у тех, кто просто очень близок, — объясняет он, заметив подавленность Валентина. — Наоборот же, здорово получается — вроде как прямое подтверждение, что ты мне важен. — Юстиниан устраивается на ковре рядом с ним, смотрит на золотистые огоньки свечей сквозь мерцающее багряным вино в бокале. — А принимать ее необязательно.

Радостная беззаботность передается Валентину, и он, отбросив сомнения, весь вечер слушает об Олларии, Резервной армии и таких похождениях Юстиниана, что становится ясно: его теперь считают взрослым.

…Пасмурная, слякотная весна оседает влажной дымкой на оконных стеклах, потрепанные страницы раскрытой на столе книги переворачиваются с тихим шорохом, через приоткрытые двери тянет насыщенным, пряным запахом готового обеда. Валентин со вздохом откладывает и закрывает книгу — все равно не получается сосредоточиться — хмурится, думая о своем.

С недавнего времени идея принять метку больше не кажется нелепой и неосуществимой. Даже несмотря на то, что Юстиниан его старший брат. Вернее, именно из-за этого. Ведь неплохо иметь возможность разделить, к примеру, ранение на двоих. Тем более Юстиниан теньент в армии. Да, армия Резервная, но все равно.

Валентин задумчиво водит подвернувшимся пером по тисненой обложке, выводит безчернильные, несуществующие буквы, складывающиеся в знакомое имя. Разделить — да, но способ принятия метки останавливает его от разговора с Юстинианом.

«Почему принять можно только так, если метки проявляются и у просто близких людей?» — недоумевает он, хотя определенный смысл в этом, наверно, есть — полное и безоговорочное доверие, такое, для которого нет предубеждений и условностей. И все же…

— Вальхен, идем обедать, ты чего копаешься, потом дочитаешь, — зовет его заглянувший в комнату Юстиниан, и Валентин как-то особенно ясно осознает, что точно не решится на разговор, несмотря на все свои сомнения.

…Золотистые лучи заливают парк, осевший весенний снег тает, растекается мутноватыми потоками, поблескивающими на солнце, первые тонкие стебли травы кажутся какими-то особенно зелеными.

— Что это еще такое? Каким образом так вышло? — отец, случайно узнавший про парные метки, не кричит, но его голос настолько холоден, что и не решишь, что хуже.

— Но, отец… — пробует возразить Валентин, совершенно сбитый с толку, такой неприязнью.

— Хватит, — грубо обрывает его Вальтер, — Не имею ни малейшего желания знать про ваши… отношения, — презрительно выплевывает он.

— Какие еще отношения? — пожимает плечами Юстиниан, начиная злиться. Не зря его постоянно сравнивают с Савиньяками, сдержанности, свойственной Приддам, в нем нет никакой. — Вы бы узнали сначала про метки больше, чем рассказывают в Лаик, а потом обвиняли, — дерзит он, раздраженно щурясь на ярком солнце.

— Я знаю достаточно, а вот вы забываетесь, — отвечает Вальтер неожиданно спокойно. — Просто так они ни у кого не проявляются. Но, полагаю, это не настолько важно, — он обводит их брезгливым взглядом и продолжает. — Даже не думайте их принимать. Если только попробуете…

— В самом деле, что за глупости вы предлагаете! — непочтительно перебивает его Юстиниан. — Нам такое и в голову не пришло бы. Верно, Вальхен? — он смеется, видимо, позабавленный столь несуразным предположением, и не замечает, как мрачнеет Валентин.

— Я в этом вовсе не уверен, — Вальтер отворачивается, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Но, прежде чем скрыться в глубине парка, повторяет жестко, не терпящим возражений тоном. — Я вас обоих предупредил.

 

* * *

— Юстин почти сразу после этого разговора уехал обратно на службу в Резервную армию, — Валентин заставил себя вернуться в настоящее, туда, где не было влажного весеннего дня, потемневших от воды тающего снега деревьев, начинающего пригревать солнца. И Юстиниана. А был внимательно слушающий Арно и тесная комната в Багерлее. Которая, впрочем, за исключением размера выглядела вполне пристойно. — Ты ведь знаешь, что случилось дальше?

* * *

Арно, конечно, знал. Странно было не знать, что произошло с наследником Приддов, когда об этом шумел весь дворец, а твой старший брат капитан Королевской охраны. Арно кивнул, неуверенный в том, как и что следует говорить.

— Несчастный случай на охоте? Мне жаль, — искренне добавил он.

— На охоте, — странным эхом отозвался Валентин. Хотел добавить что-то еще, но потом, словно одернув себя, произнес совсем другое, — Полагаю, со стороны сложно представить, сколько раз я жалел о том, что не поговорил с Юстином и не попробовал предложить принять метку. Конечно, он мог не согласиться, мог отдалиться от меня, мог решить, что я претендую на него не только как на брата. Но в таком случае я хотя бы знал, что сделал все от меня зависящее. Ведь если бы мы разделили метку, он остался бы жив. Да, ранен, и сильно, но жив, — Валентин говорил торопливо, сбивчиво, совсем растеряв свою привычную невозмутимость. В светло-серых глазах отражались сожаление, печаль, затаенное чувство вины — как продолжение его слов, таких значимых и таких грустных.

— Получается, вот о чем ты тогда спорил с отцом. Ну, помнишь, давно, в свободный день в Лаик, — догадался Арно, снова вернувшись в ту снежную зиму. — Ты еще сказал, что это неважно, а потом мы ужинали в трактире.

— Да, — согласился Валентин после минутного замешательства. — Я не ожидал тебя встретить, но вечер получился приятнее, чем я рассчитывал, — он позволил себе едва заметную улыбку.

— Ладно, допустим, про твою предыдущую метку и брата теперь понятно, — Арно помрачнел и неосознанно притянул к себе плед, зарывшись ладонями в серебристый мех. — Но почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Не хотел ее разделять, — произнес Валентин почти неслышно, одними губами и, спохватившись, поспешно пояснил, — Нет, вовсе не потому, что ты мне неприятен. Совсем наоборот.

— Наоборот? Это как? — скептически хмыкнул Арно, заметив, как неуверенно звучит Валентин. Словно намеренно сдерживает себя то ли от неуместных признаний, то ли наоборот от обидного пренебрежения. И попробуй разбери, какой вариант верный.

— Я не хотел принимать метку, чтобы тебе не пришлось разделять потом то, что будет со мной, — Валентин смотрел в сторону, на скрытое тусклым полумраком окно.

— Что? Но ты же совершенно не знал меня, когда проявилась метка! — Арно беспрерывно дергал выбившуюся из края пледа нить, но та все не поддавалась. — Да и что уж такого с тобой может произойти?

— Все, что угодно. Не имеет значения. Я бы никого не стал принуждать к такому. Даже Арамону, — добавил Валентин с самым невинным видом, и Арно некстати подумал, что, похоже, зря Берто избегал общения с ним в Лаик — общего у них куда больше, чем можно было предположить.

«Ну, само собой, просто нежелание принуждать, а ты на что рассчитывал? На пылкие признания и уверения в том, что все ради тебя?» — Арно затолкал нахлынувшее разочарование куда подальше и насмешливо предположил:

— И отказал ты мне тоже из-за этого?

— Ты бы увидел метку, — Валентин задумчиво провел ладонью по так и оставшемуся обнаженным плечу, на мгновение спрятав блеклый, полуразмытый ирис. — К тому же то, чем мы собирались заняться… После этого метка стала бы принятой и разделенной, — показалось, или Валентин и правда смутился? Это Валентин-то? А ведь речь всего-то о постельных утехах. Или Арно просто привык разговаривать с Берто о его многочисленных любовных похождениях и перестал воспринимать такие беседы как нечто особенное и запретное?

— А я чего только не передумал, — нарочито вздохнул Арно. — И что развлечения по-гайифски ты считаешь недостойными, и что я не вызываю должного желания, и что у тебя есть невеста, — принялся перечислять он. — К слову о невесте. Те лиловые анемоны, они для кого? — Арно не был уверен, что ему ответят, но попробовать стоило.

— Анемоны? — недоуменно переспросил Валентин, видимо, не поняв сразу, о чем именно говорит Арно.

— Ну да, такие, темно-лиловые, ты покупал их на площади, давно, почти год назад, — пустился в объяснения Арно, даже не заметив, что выдал себя с головой.

— Позволь поинтересоваться, откуда об этом знаешь ты, — Валентин смотрел чуть насмешливо, словно обо всем догадался, и ответ ему не требовался.

— Просто проезжал мимо. Лионель в тот день завалил поручениями, пришлось помотаться по городу, — чересчур поспешно отозвался Арно, хотя по сути все так и было, но мало ли, что может напредставлять Валентин.

— Эти анемоны я покупал для матери, — ровно произнес Валентин и, насторожено обернувшись к двери, продолжил совсем о другом, — Если мы все выяснили, то позволишь ли ты… — он не договорил, предпочтя бережно забрать измятый плед из рук Арно, отложить его в сторону — та самая потрепанная нить коснулась пола, как и меховой уголок — и притянуть Арно к себе.

— Подожди, — хотелось прижаться, опрокинуть Валентина на себя, ощущая тепло разворошенной кровати, но вместо этого Арно спросил то, что не мог не спросить, — Ты же отказал мне тогда, в Лаик. Что изменилось?

— Обстоятельства теперь отличаются, скорее мне предстоит разделить твое, а не наоборот, — Валентин говорил встревожено и серьезно, его рубашка сползла еще ниже, и ирис отливал серебром и лиловым в неровном ночном свете. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы с тобой получилось как с… — он не договорил — то ли не смог, то ли не захотел.

— Как с твоим братом, верно? — получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, Арно тряхнул так и не собранными в хвост волосами и произнес четко и раздельно, — В таком случае — нет.

— Что? Но почему? — на тонком лице Валентина отразилось неподдельное изумление, смешанное с недоверием. — Ты же сам…

— Вот именно, сам. Сам, когда ничего не знал про парную метку, — Арно отвернулся. — Я хотел этого еще в Лаик. Невзирая ни на какие метки.

— И я не понимаю, почему ты теперь передумал.

— Да потому, что если бы не грозящая мне опасность ты бы никогда не пришел и не рассказал, — отрезал Арно. — А мне нужно не это. Не хочу по необходимости.

За дверью послышался шорох шагов и незнакомые голоса, и Валентин неохотно поднялся с кровати.

— Прошу меня извинить, мне пора, — виновато произнес он. — Арно, я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, но до того, как это получится, надеюсь, ты передумаешь насчет метки, — Валентин скрылся в коридоре, исчез, словно и не приходил, словно Арно это приснилось или придумалось хмурой осенней ночью в Багерлее.

— Хотел бы я передумать, — сообщил он узкому, зарешеченному окну. — Только по совершенно другой причине.

 

* * *

Его Величество Альдо Первый соизволил посетить Багерлее через пару дней после ночного разговора с Валентином. Арно валялся на кровати, разглядывая редкие, крупные хлопья снега в окно, когда в коридоре послышались шаги, какая-то возня, и дверь в комнату распахнулась с протяжным скрипом.

Белое с золотом и белое с черным — новоявленный король и гвардейцы, сменившие сторону. Деньги или идея? Арно, посомневавшись, остановился на первом варианте и показно отвернулся, заложив руки за голову.

— Не надумали присоединиться к законной власти и служить ей? — напыщенно начал Альдо, видимо, решив сразу выяснить основное и не тратить время и слова на ничего не значащие вещи.

— Я вроде как давно служу законной власти, — насмешливо отозвался Арно, даже не думая оборачиваться. Рискованно, да и, наверно, неправильно, но по-другому не получалось. Внутри все протестовало против того, чтобы подчиняться даже в мелочах.

— Вот, значит, как, — недовольно протянул Альдо и продолжит холодновато: — В таком случае, мы рассчитываем на то, что ваши браться окажутся умнее вас.

— Мои братья? — Арно от удивления даже сел на кровати, хотя ничего подобного делать не собирался. — Они не в Олларии, — и что на этот раз затеял этот самозваный король?

— Мы знаем. Поэтому написали им лично, — с торжествующим видом пояснил он, выглядя настолько довольным собой, что становилось смешно. — Северная и Южная армии не помешают Ракане и Талигойе.

«Ракана и Талигойя? Оллария и Талиг, что ли? — предположил Арно. — Конечно, если чем и стоит озаботиться в первую очередь, то это, несомненно, сменой названий».

— Если я хоть немного знаю своих братьев, они ничего не ответят. В лучшем случае, — Арно пожал плечами и хмыкнул. — А Лионель и высказаться может. В стихотворной форме.

Гвардейцы, похоже, сочли дерзость излишней и ринулись вперед, но Альдо остановил их ленивым движением.

— Не нужно, — протянул он повелительно. — Пока не нужно, — он смахнул воображаемую пылинку с расшитой золотом перчатки и продолжил. — Кроме того, вы не учитываете свое нынешнее положение. Или думаете, что вашим братьям все равно?

«Вот, получается, в чем дело. Этот самозванец собирается использовать заложника, чтобы сделать сговорчивее маршалов армий», — Арно внутренне напрягся, но вслух произнес нарочито равнодушно:

— Уверен, мои братья не станут делать глупости и принимать дурацкие условия.

…Вообще-то это правда. Лионель не станет колебаться, когда речь зайдет о благополучии Талига. Эмиль… ну, погорюет, запьет вином и пойдет в атаку. Арно захотелось безнадежно рассмеяться — с одной стороны горько, что Талиг обоим братьям важнее, и ему это известно. С другой — наверно, так правильнее для всех? И то, что он предпочел бы иной расклад, наоборот глупо и совершенно по-детски? Разумеется, господину в бело-золотом это знать необязательно. Да и вообще — к кошкам все. Будь что будет.

— Вы просто не видели толком Багерлее, — вкрадчиво поведал Альдо, то и дело любуясь своим отражением в оконном стекле. — Здесь есть и другие комнаты. Куда менее похожие на постоялый двор.

— Мне все равно, — Арно снова отвернулся, давая понять, что дальнейшее ему неинтересно, о чем бы ни шла речь.

— Что ж, мы рассчитываем, что вы все же передумаете. Такие люди, как вы, пригодились бы Талигойе, — ввернул Альдо весьма сомнительный комплимент, прежде чем уйти.

«Удивительно, второй человек за столь непродолжительное время считает, что я должен передумать», — Арно невесело усмехнулся и вернулся к разглядыванию снега за окном.

* * *

Вынырнуть из вязкой, густой темноты все никак не получалось, а, когда, наконец, удалось, Арно сразу об этом пожалел — тело протестующее заныло, настойчиво напоминая о случившемся, да и обстановка не располагала к хорошему настроению. Альдо не соврал — в Багерлее и правда имелись куда более неудобные комнаты. Ссадина на щеке (совсем-совсем рядом с меткой, почти перечеркивая ее!) отозвалась горячей болью, и Арно невольно зажал ее ладонью.

Конечно же, Лионель и Эмиль не заинтересовались столь щедрым предложением нового короля.

Конечно же, один из них не удержался и высказал все, что думает по поводу «законной власти». Только не Лионель, как можно было предположить, а Эмиль.

Конечно же, Арно не стал ничего изображать и расхохотался при новостях, тем более рассказанных с таким недовольно-напыщенным видом.

Конечно же, Его Величеству Альдо Первому это не понравилось, и в этот раз он не стал останавливать своих гвардейцев.

Арно осторожно поднялся, пробуя определить, сильно ли ему досталось, и со стоном опустился обратно.

«Терпимо», — криво усмехнулся он, поворошив прелую солому, заменившую кровать, и не решаясь дотянуться до бочки с водой, чтобы умыться.

«Насколько нам известно, на юге любят лошадей, — всплыл в мыслях презрительный голос Альдо. — Вот и получите то, что будет постоянно про них напоминать, раз теперешняя комната вас, видимо, не устраивает».

«Да, старая солома и кривая бочка, несомненно, передают обстановку конюшни в Сэ», — Арно завозился, устраиваясь удобнее.

Хотя какое удобнее — солома неприятно кололась, голые стены ощущались ледяными, окно — совсем маленькое, зарешеченное — расположилось почти под потолком, не позволяя ничего рассмотреть, кроме, разве что, времени дня, да и то довольно приблизительно. Но, несмотря на все это, Арно с удивлением понял, что ни о чем не жалеет. Ну как еще ответишь и отреагируешь на такую откровенную глупость и самоуверенность. Северная и Южная армии, надо же.

Появление Валентина он как-то пропустил — то ли задремал, то ли неожиданно глубоко задумался о том, что и как делать дальше, то ли Валентин вошел совсем незаметно и бесшумно, не желая привлекать ненужное внимание. Шагнул к Арно и остановился, закусил губу, выглядя одновременно удивленным и растерянным.

— Что? — вскинулся Арно. — Любуешься? Этот твой Альдо…

— Не мой, — коротко возразил Валентин. — Я пока не располагаю необходимыми возможностями, но это явно не то, что нужно Талигу.

Прозвучало не слишком понятно, но основной смысл Арно уловил и недоверчиво уставился на Валентина.

— Полагаю, сейчас не место и не время для обсуждения подобных вещей, но, обещаю, к этому разговору мы позже вернемся, — произнес Валентин и опустился рядом на солому, неуверенно коснулся ноющей ссадины на щеке Арно. Альдо специально сделал так, чтобы задело метку — все же обошлось, но приятного мало. Придурок он, а не Ракан.

— Не нужно, — Арно отдернулся, перехватил запястье Валентина, удерживая и не отпуская. — Я же говорил, что не хочу. Повторить? — огрызнулся он.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты согласился? — мягко спросил Валентин, явно не собираясь отступать.

— Ничего, — Арно рассерженно откинул руку Валентина и вдруг недоверчиво выдохнул. — Откуда она у тебя? Я думал, что потерял ее где-то в Лаик.

Лиловый, расшитый серебром рукав камзола Валентина задрался, открыв оплетенное лентой запястье. Тонкой, алой лентой. Бархатной. С вышитой золотом первой буквой его имени — не перепутаешь.

— Я подобрал ее. Тогда, в тот день. И счел возможным оставить себе, — признался Валентин. — Полагаю, подобный поступок не достоин…

— То есть, ты ее с Лаик носишь с собой?! — изумился Арно, неверяще касаясь немного потрепанного, но такого знакомого бархата.

— Да, — просто подтвердил Валентин.

— Зачем? — продолжил недоумевать Арно, но, поймав на себе взгляд Валентина — выразительный, мягкий, чуть насмешливый — догадался, что любые объяснения здесь излишни. — Ты такой дурак, — выдохнул Арно и закрыл глаза.

Как же все у них вышло… глупо. И несвоевременно. А впрочем…

Он откинулся на солому — неудобно, жестко, но как есть — и потянул Валентина за собой, позволяя лечь сверху, торопливо дергая пуговицы камзола. Те никак не хотели поддаваться, и Арно негромко выругался, но до шнуровки на штанах все же добрался.

 

* * *

Это не было приятно, особенно в самом начале, скорее странно и неловко. Жесткий пол ощущался сквозь тощий слой соломы, осенний холод лез под оставшуюся на Арно одежду, движения получались торопливыми и неумелыми.

— Не нравится? — в какой-то момент Валентин замер, остановился, вопросительно глядя на Арно.

— Просто непривычно, — несколько покривил душой тот. — Да и место не сказать, что располагает, — он обвел комнату выразительным взглядом.

Валентин облизнул губы, кивнул, соглашаясь. Его дыхание сбилось, по виску стекала капелька пота. Арно посетила безумная мысль слизнуть ее. Валентин снова толкнулся и Арно подавил желание скривиться — ощущения оказались совсем не те, на которые он рассчитывал…

Да уж, запоминающийся у него первый раз вышел. Кому расскажи — обхохочутся. С другой стороны, точно не тот эпизод, о котором Арно станет писать Берто.

— А я, похоже… — начал было Арно и замолчал на полуслове, удивленно глядя на Валентина. — Оно правда действует, — выдохнул он и потянулся к щеке Валентина — всего мгновение назад просто слегка румяной и влажной, а теперь расцветившейся темной ссадиной с подсыхающей коркой. Такой же, как у Арно.

Валентин вздрогнул и поморщился, провел ладонью по лицу и неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Ты чего? Больно же, наверно, — хрипло спросил Арно, чувствуя, как по обнаженной коже постепенно разливается удовольствие.

— Больно, — согласился Валентин. — Но здорово, — и, заметив недоуменный взгляд, пояснил. — Сложно поверить, что такое бывает, что разделенные метки не выдумка.

Арно улыбнулся в ответ — прямо, открыто.

— Мне тоже казалось, что такое невозможно, — наполовину отданные, синяки и царапины перестали противно ныть и болезненно пульсировать, посветлели, растворились — не полностью, а словно полусмытые осенним дождем, что шуршал сейчас по крохотному окну зябкой, тесной комнаты в Багерлее.

Движение — и Валентин снова поморщился, принимая, разделяя.

Движение — и листья ириса на его плече набрали цвет, становясь сначала бледно, а потом густо-лиловыми.

Арно накрыл свою щеку ладонью — его метка, наверно, тоже перестала быть серебристой, нечеткой, полупрозрачной, но пока никак не проверить, только кожу чуть покалывало знакомым холодом.

Закончилось все на вкус Арно как-то слишком быстро, но разделенная метка затмила все остальное.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы мы выбрались отсюда, — Валентин одевался, путаясь в рукавах камзола — рассеянный и какой-то сонный.

— Отсюда? Ты же не в Багерлее, — Арно дотянулся и помог Валентину с рукавами.

— Благодарю, — незамедлительно отозвался тот и продолжил, — Я не про Багерлее. Я про ситуацию в целом. Из Олларии надо выбираться. Прошу прощения, Раканы, — хмыкнул он.

— Тоже мне, Ракана, — в тон ему произнес Арно. — Пойдешь против своего Дома? — хмуро поинтересовался он.

— Если придется, — не стал вдаваться в подробности Валентин.

Коротко скрипнула, закрываясь, старая, рассохшаяся дверь, и Арно, вздохнув, плотнее закутался в совсем не гревшую рубашку. Повозился на соломе, а потом, вспомнив, нехотя поднялся и добрался до бочки с водой. Сероватая, затхлая вода качнулась, отразила темные глаза, спутанные светлые волосы, но смотрел Арно на другое.

Листья ириса на щеке окрасились в яркое, впитали цвет, приобрели четкий, выразительный контур.

Из серебра в лиловое.

 

* * *

Валентин серебристой тенью вскочил в седло и направил мориска к особняку Приддов. У самых ворот он остановился и задрал голову, разглядывая герб.

Странно, но он совсем не колебался, когда выбирал сторону.

Просто отец давно перестал равняться закону и долгу.

Просто есть вещи, которые выше даже семьи.

Конечно, Валентин не герцог, а как граф Васспард вряд ли является настолько значимой персоной, чтобы люди пошли за ним. Но это неважно. Вдвоем, пожалуй, будет даже легче ускользнуть. Арно он как-нибудь вытащит, что-нибудь сделает. А потом они уедут на север.

Беречь себя ради другого человека — несомненно, это накладывало определенную ответственность. Однако… может, все не так уж и плохо?

Валентин отдал поводья мориска слуге, нигде не задерживаясь, прошел в свою комнату и, предварительно заперев дверь, спустил тонкую ткань рубашки с плеч. Поперек ребер красовался кровоподтек, ссадина на щеке… Леворукий, надо бы чем-нибудь скрыть или придумать, где он мог пораниться. Но главное — метка.

Лиловые листья ириса, сквозь которые виден бледный, с размытыми контурами так и не принятый в свое время цветок.

Валентин накрыл метку ладонью и улыбнулся.


End file.
